Complicated
by lightningklass
Summary: Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, dan Hongbin selalu saling mendukung sejak mereka memiliki cinta mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba, semua berubah. Mereka pun terjebak dalam perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain cast : VIXX main pairing : Keo, Hyukbin, Navi slight: Kenhyuk, Rabin, Leobin, HyukXNamjoo
1. Prolog

**[PROLOUGE]**

 **TITLE :** Complicated

 **AUTHOR** : LightningKlass

 **GENRE** : School life, drama, romance, friendship

 **RATE** : T

 **SUMMARY** : Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, dan Hongbin selalu saling mendukung sejak mereka memiliki cinta mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba, semua berubah. Mereka pun terjebak dalam perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

 **CAST** :

· Lee Jaehwan

\- usia 17 tahun

\- Menyukai Taekwoon sejak kelas satu SMP

\- Mudah _move on_

· Jung Hongbin

\- Usia 17 tahun

\- Adik dari Jung Taekwoon

\- Sudah lama dia suka sama Wonsik, tapi tidak berani bilang

-Mudah _move on_

· Han Sanghyuk

\- Usia 17 tahun

\- Sudah setahun pacaran dengan Namjoo

\- Gemar meledek hidung Jaehwan

\- Mudah _move on_

· Kim Wonsik

\- Usia 17 tahun

\- Sudah tiga tahun pacaran dengan Hakyeon, dan mereka adalah teman sejak kecil karena keluarga mereka akrab

\- Gemar meledek Jaehwan bersama Sanghyuk

· Jung Taekwoon

\- Usia 18 tahun

\- Kakak dari Hongbin

\- _Incest_ a.k.a cinta saudara kandung sendiri

\- Berusaha keras untuk _move on_ dari sang adik

· Cha Hakyeon

(btw, dia cuma semacam _cameo_ di sini. _Mian_ :p)

\- Usia 18 tahun

\- Konglomerat

\- Beda sekolah

· Namjoo

\- Usia 17 tahun

\- Sudah setahun menjadi kekasih Sanghyuk

\- Beda kelas

 **PAIRINGS** :

Author mau ngingetin, kalau fanfic ini banyak banget _pairing_ -nya:

-Keo (Jaehwan x Taekwoon)

-Hyukbin (Hongbin x Sanghyuk)

-Hyuken (Jaehwan x Sanghyuk)

-Leobin (Hongbin x Taekwoon)

-Rabin (Hongbin x Wonsik)

-Navi (Hakyeon x Wonsik)

-Hyuk x Namjoo

Hehe.. Hati-hati aja pusing ;p

 **A/N** : Awalnya ini bukan FF VIXX. Tapi _author nggak_ akan kasih tahu awalnya ini FF apa. Dan bagi yang udah tahu, diem-diem aja! _Enjoy_ ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**TITLE :** Complicated

 **AUTHOR** : LightningKlass

 **GENRE** : School life, drama, romance, friendship

 **RATE** : T

 **SUMMARY** : Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, dan Hongbin selalu saling mendukung sejak mereka memiliki cinta mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba, semua berubah. Mereka pun terjebak dalam perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

 **A/N :** hai! Author bawa FF baru nih! FF lama sih,, Cuma Author perbaharui wkwk... dan karena FF ini sudah totally finish, Author ga akan update terlalu lama kayak FF yang kemaren hehe.. sekalian untuk chapter pertama, author langsung update hehe... so... just enjoy ^^

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Let's Go Hang Out-**

 **_Jaehwan POV_**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tepat ketika Pak Guru mengakhiri pelajaran terakhir. Seluruh murid langsung berlarian keluar kelas, menyebabkan keheningan di seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah pecah. Sedangkan aku masih duduk di bangkuku, sembari menyandarkan dagu di atas ranselku di atas meja.

Aku menghela nafas, "Haah~~"

" _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hongbin sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

" _Ne_ ~~ Aku hanya merasa bosan." Ucapku, sembari memeluk tasku dengan malas. "Aku suka berada di sekolah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah."

"Kalau begitu ke kafe saja, yuk!" Sebuah suara muncul dari bangku di belakangku dan Hongbin. Yang barusan bicara itu Sanghyuk.

"Oh! Boleh juga! Ayo!" Kata Hongbin penuh semangat, kemudian melanjutkan beberes ranselnya.

Aku masih dengan posisiku, "Tapi aku capeeek~~~"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja, istirahat." Kata Wonsik, berdiri di sampingku. Sanghyuk juga sudah berdiri di samping Hongbin.

"Tapi di rumah pasti bosan!" mereka terdiam dan menatapku aneh. Aku senang ketika mereka kebingungan karena tingkah anehku. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, ke kafe."

Ketika kami melewati gerbang, Wonsik tiba-tiba berhenti. "Tunggu, Hongbin. Kau tidak mengajak Taekwoon _hyung_ sekalian?"

"Tidak. Dia pasti sudah dengan klub sepak bola-nya."

Kami sampai di kafe langganan kami dan memesan minuman. Lalu kami berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal. Tentang sekolah, guru-guru aneh atau bahkan yang _killer_ , dan juga tentang beberapa teman _freak_ di sekolah. Kami tertawa selama berbincang-bincang. Menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika bersama mereka.

Saat Wonsik dan Sanghyuk tengah berbicara tentang hal-hal gila yang aku dan Hongbin tak mengerti, Hongbin, yang duduk di sampingku tiba-tiba berbisik padaku.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tak bisa mengajaknya. Kau tahu kan, dia ketua di klubnya. Dia sangat sibuk."

Aku tersenyum pada Hongbin. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Selama aku bersama kalian, aku senang, _kok_."

Ia pun tersenyum padaku.

" _Yah_ , Kalian! Jangan bisik-bisik di depan orang lain!" Teriak Wonsik. Hongbin tertawa, sedang aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

" _Yah_! Jangan teriak di depan telingaku!" Sanghyuk protes pada Wonsik. Lalu ia menatapku dan Hongbin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian membicarakan apa? Pasti tentang aku, ya?"

Aku dan Hongbin menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Hah? Untuk apa kami membicarakanmu?!"

"Mungkin karena wajah tampanku ini?" Sanghyuk mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Hongbin hanya tertawa.

"Ewhh.. _Just go to the hell, can't you_?!" Aku menatap tajam padanya.

" _No_.." Katanya sambil kembali bersandar di kursinya. "Lagipula tidak ada yang mau dijadikan sebagai topik pembicaraan oleh _big_ - _nose_ ini." Ia dan Wonsik tertawa setelahnya.

" _Yah_! Bisakah kalian berhenti meledek hidungku?! Ibuku bilang ini sebuah kebanggaan." Aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja. _Okay_ , aku benar-benar sudah naik pitam karena dua orang di depanku ini.

"Oh, apa karena itu kau terus membiarkan benda itu bertengger di wajahmu? Ahaha!" Tambah Wonsik.

" _YAHH_!"

"Jaehwan!" Hongbin memegang salah satu bahuku, memaksaku kembali duduk di kursiku. "Kita di sini hanya bercanda. Hidungmu tidak aneh, _kok_. Kami tahu itu."

Aku hanya melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada, dan memalingkan wajahku dari dua anak _freak_ itu. Bibirku mengerucut. Mereka masih tertawa, sampai seseorang datang dan memeluk Wonsik dari belakang kursinya. Orang itu adalah Hakyeon _hyung_. Kekasih Wonsik.

" _Wonsikkie_ ~~~"

"Hakyeon _hyung_?" Wonsik berdiri, dan memeluk Hakyeon setelah mengecup sebelah pipinya. Sedangkan mataku melirik ke arah seseorang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, _hyung_?"

Hakyeon _hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonsik agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya lebih jelas. "Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku, lalu aku melihatmu di sini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajakmu nonton."

"Tapi aku juga sedang bersama teman-temanku."

Hakyeon _hyung_ menoleh ke arah kami.

"Oh, Hai Sanghyuk! Jaehwan! Hongbin!" ia melambaikan tangannya. Kami hanya membalas senyumannya, dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Wonsik, _poutting_. "Ayolah, _Wonsikkie_ ~ Teman-temanku sudah pulang duluan."

Wonsik berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik kami bertiga. Kami pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Hakyeon. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Senyuman lebar tumbuh di wajah Hakyeon _hyung_. Ia dan Wonsik bergandeng tangan, lalu berjalan menjauh. " _Annyeong_ , Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, Hongbin! Sampai jumpa lagi."

" _Annyeong_!"

Hening... Aku dan Sanghyuk saling tatap, sebelum menoleh untuk melihat Hongbin, yang masih tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih, dan kemudian menunduk.

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya. "Hongbin-"

"Shh.." Ia mendesis, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Sudah sering kulihat ini. Sudah biasa."

Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk. Aku dan Sanghyuk tahu tentang perasaanya pada Wonsik.

Sakit bukan? Melihat orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan cintanya di depan matamu. Dan cintanya itu bukanlah dirimu. Sangat menyakitkan.

Kami sudah sering menngatakan pada Hongbin untuk berpaling dari Wonsik. Tapi ia tidak mau.

Ia selalu berkata,

 _"Aku mencintainya, dan itu tak akan berubah. Tidak peduli dia sudah memiliki Hakyeon hyung di sisinya, aku akan terus mencintainya."_

Bodoh? Ya, tentu saja. Dia juga tahu akan hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai cinta pertamanya. Tipikal anak muda.

Kudengar ia menangis. Aku pun memeluknya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

 **_Nobody's POV_**

Jaehwan berbaring di kasurnya, mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Hongbin.

Namun tiba-tiba, bayangan di otaknya berbuah menjadi Taekwoon. Wajahnya memerah. Ya, Jaehwan menyukai Taekwoon, kakak dari Hongbin. Namun tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain Hongbin.

Dan menurutnya, memberitahu hal ini pada Sanghyuk atau Wonsik itu mustahil. Mereka hanya akan menertawai Jaehwan, entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba ibunya, Nyonya Lee, memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Jaehwan! Bisa bantu _Umma_?!"

"Ada apa, _Umma_?! Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur!" Jaehwan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ini baru jam delapan, Jaehwan! Dan jangan buat suaraku rusak hanya karena kau terlalu malas turun dari tempat tidur!" teriaknya lagi.

Jaehwan pun segera berdiri dan beranjak meuruni tangga sembari bergumam apapun untuk mengomel. Karena ia tahu ia tak mungkin mengomel di depan ibunya.

"Ada apa, _Umma_?"

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk ayahmu, saat dia pulang nanti. Aku bermaksud membuat bulgogi dan semacamnya. Tapi kurasa kita kekurangan garam. Kau pergi beli, ya?" Jelas nyonya Lee.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Jabatan ayahmu naik di perusahaannya. Hebat, kan?" tanya Nyonya Lee meminta tanggapan dari anaknya, selagi ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Ia berikan uang itu pada Jaehwan, yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Alisnya naik, dan mulutnya menganga. "Apa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan.. Aku hanya berpikir- _Umma_ , bukankah itu berlebihan? Itu hanya sebuah jabatan." ucapnya.

"Ya, ya.. Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Sekarang cepat berangkat beli garam!" Teriak Nyonya Lee.

Jaehwan melonjak, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju sepedanya, dan mengayuhnya menuju minimarket terdekat.

Saat Jaehwan sampai di sana, ia lihat Sanghyuk dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu kekasihnya. Cantik dan imut. Namjoo.

Namjoo adalah teman sekolah mereka seangkatan, namun ia berada di kelas lain. Sanghyuk jatuh cinta pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama. Jaehwan tak mempermasalahkannya karena menurutnya, Sanghyuk dan Namjoo benar-benar pasangan yang cocok. Ketika Jaehwan membuka pintu _minimarket_ , Sanghyuk memanggilnya.

" _Yah_! _Big_ - _nose_!" Jaehwan menoleh. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya itu. "Bercanda, _bro_!" Ucap Sanghyuk, menyikut lengan Jaehwan.

"Hai, Jaehwan!" Namjoo melambaikan tangan pada Jaehwan.

"Hai, Namjoo." Jaehwan tersenyum. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Kami habis nge- _date_."

Mata Jaehwan terbelalak, "Tapi ini kan malam Rabu." Keduanya mengangguk. "Kita masih sekolah besok!" Mereka kembali mengangguk. Keduanya memeletkan lidah mereka.

Jaehwan hanya bisa geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Namjoo.

"Aku disuruh beli garam."

"Untuk?" _(Ini terkesan kepo ya -_-")_

" _Umma_ bermaksud untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk _appa_ , karena jabatannya di perusahaan naik." Jelas Jaehwan.

Hening sejenak.

"Bukannya itu sedikit.. Um... Berlebihan?"

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi _umma_ memintaku, ya aku lakukan saja. Sudah, ya, aku buru-buru. _Annyeong_ , Sanghyuk! Namjoo!"

Jaehwan membuka pintu dan memasuki _minimarket_. Saat ia tengah mencari garam, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Jaehwan membungkuku meminta maaf.

"Ah! Ma- maaf!"

"Jaehwan?" Suara ini. Jaehwan sangat kenal suara ini. Suara lembut ini. Ia megangkat kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Rupanya Taekwoon, tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. Jaehwan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku- Aku hanya sedang mencari garam."

Memang orang yang kalem, Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. Jaehwan pun berjalan menjauh untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari secepat mungkin. Setelah menemukannya, ia tidak langsung pergi ke kasir, tapi kembali ke tempat Taekwoon yang masih berdiri di depan rak snack.

"Ng.. Maaf, _hyung_." Taekwoon menoleh kepadanya sedangkan tangannya terus mengambil banyak snack dari rak di depannya. "Apa Hongbin baik-baik saja? Maksudku.. Apa dia terlihat sedih saat pulang sekolah tadi?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya." Jawabnya.

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menatap Taekwoon yang matanya kembali fokus pada snack di depannya. _Oh, God! Dia tampan sekali!_ Batin Jaehwan, menjerit dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

" _Yeobosayo_?"

"LEE JAEHWAN! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?!" Wanita di seberang telepon itu menjerit, dan Jaehwan beruntung karena menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga di saat yang tepat.

"Ma- maaf, _umma_! Aku bertemu teman di sini, jadi-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang cepat pulang, sebelum ayah yang pulang lebih dulu!" Nyonya Lee memutuskan panggilan, sebelum Jaehwan sempat mengatakan apapun.

" _Umma_ -mu mengerikan." Taekwoon berkomentar.

"Ya, memang.. Maaf, _hyung_. Aku harus pergi sekarang.. _Annyeong_!" Jaehwan berlari menuju kasir, dan segera pulang setelah selesai membayar.

 **=To Be Continued=**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-Move?-**

 **_Hongbin POV _**

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku. Angin malam berhembus dengan tenang. Aku menatap ke langit. Tiba-tiba wajah Wonsik muncul di sana, tersenyum lembut padaku. Wajahku memerah. _Hongbin! Jangan membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil!_ Batinku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba membuang bayangan Wonsik dari benakku.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon _hyung_ mengetuk pintu kamarku yang sedari tadi memang sudah terbuka.

"Hongbin?" Aku menoleh. "Ini, _snack_ pesananmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Letakkan saja di kasurku."

Taekwoon _hyung_ melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak keluar dari kamarku. Justru ia berdiri di sampingku. "Boleh aku di sini?"

"Tentu."

Hening. Aku kembali menatap langit. Dan aku tahu ia menatapi wajahku.

"Aku bertemu Jaehwan di minimarket." Taekwoon _hyung_ berkata sembari menatap langit. Sedangkan kini aku yang menatapnya.

"Lalu? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku. Aku berharap mereka membicarakan tentang perasaan Jaehwan.

"Ya. Tentang kau." Ucapnya. Wajahku berubah kebingungan.

"Aku?"

"Ia menanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja saat pulang tadi. Dan kukatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Aku pun mengerti. Jaehwan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kelihatannya kau sedang punya masalah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _hyung_?"

"Aku kakakmu. Aku bisa lihat saat kau sedang punya masalah." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Namun aku melonjak kaget ketika Taekwoon _hyung_ tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Jika kau punya masalah, ceritalah padaku. Kita saudara. Tak seharusnya kita menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain." Aku tak bisa menjawab, terlalu terkejut. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku makin terkejut ketika ia mengecup keningku. "Malam, Hongbin- _ah_. _Sleep_ _well_."

Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarku. Aku masih membatu di tempatku. Air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua mataku. Dan akhirnya, aku menangis semalam penuh.

 **-=o0o=-**

 **-Author POV-**

Hari berikutnya. Jaehwan berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian. Tak ada apapun di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Namun sebelum Jaehwan sempat menoleh, suara itu berkata,

"Hei, Jaehwan. Kau lihat Hongbin? Dia berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu pagi ini." Jaehwan dengar suara itu mencoba menirukan suara Taekwoon.

"Tidak lucu, Hongbin. Aku tahu itu kau. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menirukan suara kakakmu sendiri." Kata jaehwan tanpa menoleh.

Hongbin memeletkan lidahnya. _Poutting_ , karena rencananya gagal. Jaehwan terkekeh. Mereka pun jalan berdua.

Hening. Mereka tak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Namun kemudian Hongbin memulai.

"Kau bertemu dengannya tadi malam, kan?"

Jaehwan sedikit gugup. " _N_ \- _ne_.."

"Dan kau menanyakan tentang aku." Jaehwan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk. " _Wae_?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, _okay_? Itu saja."

"Tapi jarang sekali kau bisa berdua dengannya, kan? Kenapa tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?" Kata Hongbin. Jaehwan menatapnya.

"Pertama, kami bertemu secara kebetulan. Kedua, _Minimarket_ bukan tempat yang tepat untuk hal itu. Kau katakan itu waktu yang tepat? Kau gila atau apa?" Jawab Jaehwan sedikit kesal. Hongbin hanya cemberut.

Ketika mereka sampai di kelas, mereka melihat kedua sahabat mereka yang lain sedang membuat beberapa lawakan tidak jelas, dan tertawa tebahak-bahak. Wonsik tengah duduk di atas mejanya. Jaehwan dan Hongbin duduk di bangku masing-masing.

" _Yah_! _Big_ - _nose_! Kau menghalangi penglihatanku dengan hidung besarmu itu!" Jaehwan menoleh ke laki-laki di belakangnya. Sanghyuk tersenyum sinis padanya, sedang Jaehwan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hongbin dan wonsik hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Kata Jaehwan sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku pindah ke bangku paling belakang." Jaehwan mengangkat ranselnya, hendak berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi ia maksud.

" _Yah_!" Sanghyuk menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan pindah, _jebal_ ~" Ucapnya sembil memperlihatkan _puppy_ _eyes_ pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali duduk di bangku awalnya.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki yang duduk di atas meja menghela nafas dan mullai bicara.

"Um.. Teman-teman," Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh. Wajah Wonsik terliihat sedih, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak di sini?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka justru bertanya balik.

"Maksudmu? Memang kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Sanghyuk.

" _Yah_! Jangan balas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!" Teriak Wonsik.

"Kau akan tetap jadi sahabat kami." Jawab Jaehwan, tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

Wonsik menatapnya. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk ikut tersenyum padanya. Ia terkejut dengan jawaban Jaehwan. Tapi Wonsik bahagia mendengarnya. Ia pun membalas senyuman sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pindah ke Swis." Ucapnya sedikit lemah, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ketiga yang lain menatapnya. "Perusahaan ayahku punya proyek besar di sana, yang membuat mereka harus pindah. Dan semua keluarga juga akan ikut, karena proyek ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakyeon _hyung_? Kau juga akan meninggalkannya?" Tanya Hongbin. Dalam hatinya ia ingin menangis dengan sekeras mungkin.

Wonsik tersenyum. "Semua yang terlibat dalam proyek ini harus pindah. Jadi Hakyeon _hyung_ juga akan pindah ke sana, karena ayahnya satu perusahaan dengan ayahku, kau ingat?"

" _Well_ , Setidaknya kekasihmu masih bersamamu di sana. Kau masih bisa bahagia." Sanghyuk menepuk punggung Wonsik.

"Tapi bukan kebahagiaan seperti yang kudapat ketika aku bersama kalian." Ucap Wonsik. "Aku akan berangkat hari Minggu ini. Maaf.."

_ **Hongbin** **POV** _

"Aku akan berangkat hari Minggu ini. Maaf.."

Itu mengejutkanku. Apa benar hari Minggu ini? Jadi aku hanya punya waktu empat hari untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi bagiku itu tidak cukup! Oh Tuhan, Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Yeobosayo, _Hongbin-_ ah?" Aku dengar suara Jaehwan di seberang telepon.

" _Hyung_..." Tangisku. Aku mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

" _Hongbin... Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku tak suka mendengarmu menangis_.."

"Ta- tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, _hyung_. Ini terlalu menyakitkan." Aku menangis lebih keras. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya dengar ia menghela nafas.

" _Baiklah. Menangislah sekencang apapun yang kau mau, kalau dengan itu kau bisa jadi tenang._ " Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_.." Aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum di sana. " _Hyung_.." Aku lanjut bicara. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Selain menangis? Kau harus nyatakan perasaanmu, atau dia tak akan pernah tahu_."

"Tapi... Tak semudah itu. Empat hari bukan waktu yang cukup, _hyung_.."

" _Kenapa_?"

"..." Aku tak bisa menjawab.

" _Kalau begitu kau bisa membuatnya menyadari perasaanmu._ "

"Bagaimana caranya?"

" _Seperti memberikan perhatian lebih padanya_." ucapnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya selama setahun, _hyung_.. Tapi tak berhasil."

Ia tak menjawab ketika mendengarku menangis makin kencang.

" _Coba lagi. Percaya padaku_."

Ia memutuskan telepon, segera setelah mengatakan itu.

 **-=o0o=-**

"Wonsik.." aku memanggil Wonsik yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di bangkunya.

Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan sedang tidak ada. Mereka dipanggil guru karena membuat keributan di kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

" _Ne_?"

Ia menutup bukunya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja dan menatapku. Jarak wajah kami tak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Wajahku seketika memerah. Aku pun sedikit menjauh darinya.

"A- apa kau punya waktu pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Hm.. Entahlah. Kalau Hakyeon _hyung_ tidak mengajakku pergi, berarti aku _free_." jawabnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Bu- bukan apa-apa. A- aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu." Ucapku, tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Aku tak mau ia melihat wajahku yang seperti tomat ini.

"Oh! Pasti menyenangkan! Ajak Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan juga setelah ini, ya?"

"JA- JANGAN!" Teriakku. Ia terlihat terkejut dan kebingungan. "Ma- maaf.. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita berdua.."

"... Baiklah kalau begitu.."

 **=To Be Continued=**

 **A/N :** Waaaa! Maaf, pendek! Tapi emang FF ini _chapter-_ nya pendek-pendek, _mian_ ... :( Tapi _author_ akan coba rutin _update_ setiap Rabu dan Sabtu. _So..._ Mohon bersabar ya...

 _Btw, Thanks for reading.. Please review. Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude. :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-Hate to Say 'I Love You'-**

 **_Hongbin POV_**

Kami berjalan dari sekolah tanpa tujuan. Kami terus berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Terkadang, aku menatap wajahnya. Dengan sempurna ku perhatikan betapa lembut dan tampan wajahnya. Namun ketika ia tiba-tiba menoleh, aku terlonjak dan langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya. Hal itu tak jarang terjadi.

"Wonsik.. Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Ia hanya berdehem. "Apa mencintai Hakyeon _hyung_ begitu menyenangkan?"

" _Mwo_?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"M- maksudku.. Apa kau bahagia bersama Hakyeon _hyung_?" Kataku tepat saat kami sampai di sebuah taman.

"Tentu saja. Dia temanku sejak kecil. Kami sangat dekat. Aku beruntung memilikinya." Jawabnya sembari menarikku duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit, dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Senyuman itu begitu lembut, dan itu cukup untuk menenangkan hatiku. "Tapi kalian bertiga akan selalu jadi sahabatku. Dan aku lebih bahagia ketika bersama kalian."

Hening.

"Wonsik- _ah_.."

" _Ne_? Kau mau tanya apa lagi?" Tanyanya, sembari tersenyum padaku.

 _Oh, Tuhan! Ia akan lihat wajah merahku_!

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, menunduk.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mencintaimu seperti Hakyeon _hyung_ mencintaimu? Bahkan lebih? Akankah kau meninggalkan Hakyeon _hyung_?"

Ia tak menjawab selama beberapa lama. Lalu,

"Tidak." Oh, _My!_ Kata pendek itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis sekarang juga. "Dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku akan meminta maaf pada orang itu, dan menjelaskan kenapa. Aku juga akan meminta orang itu untuk tidak membenciku ataupun Hakyeon _hyung_."

Aku menatapnya.

 _Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, Wonsik. Sekalipun kau meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku tak akan bisa membencimu._

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Wonsik tiba-tiba.

" _Ne_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki orang lain di sisinya?" lanjutnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "En- entahlah. Mungkin kalau orang itu tak pernah menyadari perasaanku, aku akan menunjukkannya tanpa kata. Aku tak suka mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' kalau orang itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Dan aku hanya ingin orang itu tahu. Aku tak butuh jawaban. Tapi bila orang itu tetap tak menyadari perasaanku sampai terakhir kalinya kami bertemu-" Aku menghentikan kalimatku, sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, dan menunjukkannya sebuah senyuman. "Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya."

Ia terlihat terkejut dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mataku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah itu yang tengah terjadi padamu?" Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya bisa menangis makin kencang.

Aku terlonjak ketika ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Rasanya hangat.

"Sahabatku tidak menangis hanya karena penolakan yang ia terima." Ucapnya. Itu membuat tangisku makin menjadi-jadi. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah menangis hanya karena cinta. Kau tak akan pernah menangis setelah kepergianku. Tolong, berjanjilah padaku. Maukah kau?"

" _N_ \- _ne_." Jawabku.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Ia menyentuh pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. dan menghapus air mataku di sana.

" _Johda_. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Langit sudah mulai gelap." Aku hanya mengangguk. kemudian kami berjalan keluar dari taman. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan taman ini. Tempat di mana secara tak langsung, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

Keesokan harinya. Pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Namun keempat sahabat itu tak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Mereka masih asyik ngobrol dan tertawa. Tapi Wonsik terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, membalas pesan dari Hakyeon. Hongbin berpura-pura tak peduli dengan itu, meski sebenarnya hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Sanghyuk, hentikan! Ahaha! Perutku mulai sakit! Hahaha!" Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar lawakan tidak jelas dari dari Sanghyuk.

"Berharap saja dengan itu hidungmu dapat membaik. Hahaha!" Sanghyuk tertawa. Kali ini, Jaehwan berhenti tertawa. Ditamparnya wajah Sanghyuk. " _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau katakan tadi, hah?!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam. Mungkin kalau dalam komik, ada kobaran-kobaran api di sekitar mereka.

"Sanghyuk.. Jaehwan.. Sudah, hentikan.." Hongbin mencoba melerai, namun gagal.

Tiba-tiba, Wonsik melompat kegirangan.

"Oh! Ada berita bagus!"

"Apa?" Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Wonsik dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka.

"Hari ini Nyonya Cha berulang tahun. Dan dia mengundang kita ke pestanya!"

" _Jinjja_?" Wonsik mengangguk.

"Aku boleh ajak Namjoo?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ bilang kau boleh ajak siapa saja yang kau mau."

"Berarti Taekwoon _hyung_ juga boleh gabung?" Tanya Hongbin. Wonsik mengangguk.

Mereka pun bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N** : ... Oke ini pendek banget... MIAAAN! *Runaway* But please review! and Thanks for reading!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hai! Author udah baca _reviews_ para _reader,_ dan... banyak yang nungguin Hyukbin _moment,_ ya? Waa... _Mian,_ Hyukbin muncul agak di belakang-belakang. Karena ini kan Lebih menceritakan sudut pandang Ken, jadi bakal fokus ke kisahnya Ken, yakni Keo.. _So..._ Maaf banget buat Hyukbin _shipper_ yang nungguin banget, _but please keep waiting! Author_ akan _update_ kilat, seminggu dua kali! Mohon bersabar ya :)

 _Btw,_ ini _Chapter_ 4\. _Enjoy_ ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **-The Party-**

Jaehwan berdiri di depan cermin besarnya. Meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang sudah ia kenakan. Karena pesta ulang tahun Nyonya Lee bertema _casual_ , Jaehwan memutuskan untuk memakai kaus putih, kardigan berwarna oranye _soft_ , dan celana _jeans_ hitam.

"Sudah cukup." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Kemudian ia dengan suara klakson mobil Sanghyuk.

"Oh, itu mereka!" Jaehwan mengintip dari jendelanya. Lalu ia berlari ke lantai bawah, menuju ibunya di dapur. " _Umma_! Aku berangkat sekarang, ya? _annyeong_ ~"

Dikecupnya pipi sang ibu, kemudian berlari keluar tanpa kata lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Sanghyuk dan duduk di bangku belakang Sanghyuk. Ada Namjoo di samping Sanghyuk, dan Hongbin duduk di belakangnya.

Namjoo mengenakan blus warna _tosca_ , dan rok selutut bermotif bunga.

"Hai, Jaehwan!" Namjoo menyapanya.

"Hai, Namjoo! Kau terlihat cantik malam ini!"

" _Gomawo_ , _ne_ ~"

"Tentu saja cantik. Dia kan pacarku." Sanghyuk geram karena cemburu. Semua yang ada di mobil itu tertawa.

" _Yah_. Aku tahu dia pacarmu, Sanghyuk. Tak perlu marah begitu." Ucap Jaehwan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sanghyuk. Namjoo dan Hongbin hanya bisa tertawa. "Tapi aku juga tidak buruk, kan? Hehe.."

Jaehwan tersenyum bangga. Kemudian Sanghyuk menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat bagaimana Jaehwan berpakaian.

"Hm.. Bagus. Hidungmu jadi terlihat normal."

Jaehwan menatapnya kesal. Ia pukul bahu Sanghyuk.

"Diam! Cepat jalan! Atau kita terlambat!"

 **-=o0o=-**

- **Jaehwan** **POV** -

Aku benar-benar merasa senang malam ini, entah kenapa. Kami semua terlihat sangat keren. Sanghyuk memakai kemeja biru gelap, dan rompi _jeans_ , dan masih di lapisi lagi dengan _coat_ hitam.

Dan Hongbin hampir sama denganku. Ia mengenakan kaus putih dan kardigan warna coklat pasir. Lalu, aku menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Hongbin. Taekwoon _hyung_ tidak jadi ikut?" tanyaku datar. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sanghyuk dan Namjoo sadar akan kekecewaanku.

"Jadi. Tapi dia masih punya urusan, jadi nanti dia akan menyusul." Jawab Hongbin.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari kembali melihat ke langit luar. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku tengah melompat-lompat dan berteriak kegirangan.

Kami sudah sampai di depan rumah gedongan milik keluarga Cha. Kami semua keluar dari mobil ketika Hakyeon _hyung_ berlari ke arah kami, dan Wonsik mengikuti dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, teman-teman!" Hakyeon _hyung_ menyapa kami semua. "Whoa! Kalian semua kelihatan keren!" Hakyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dan kau terlihat manis, _hyung_.." Ucapku padanya. ia hanya tersenyum.

Hakyeon hyung benar-benar terlihat sangat manis. Dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna peach, dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Wonsik terlihat sangat formal dengan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Wonsik.. Kau bilang pesta ini bertema _casual_. Kenapa justru kau yang memakai tuxedo?" Tanyaku.

"Karena ini pesta ulang tahun calon mertuaku." Wonsik memelankan suaranya, seakan sedang berbisik pada kami. Tapi Hakyeon _hyung_ dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Dan dia pun merona merah.

" _Wonsikkie_ ~ Jangan malu-maluin!" Hakyeon _hyung_ memukul lengan Wonsik. Yang hanya di balas dengan _'mehrong'_ oleh Wonsik. Kemudian pria itu memeluk kekasihnya.

Kami hanya tertawa. Namun bisa kurasakan tangan Hongbin menggenggam tanganku dibalik punggungku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu kalau-kalau ia melihat adegan yang tak ingin ia lihat. Kuharap itu dapat meredakan rasa cemburunya.

" _Yah_! Ayo masuk. _Umma_ sudah menunggu kalian semua!"

 **-=o0o=-**

- **Author** **POV** -

Mereka semua mengikuti Hakyeon sampai di mana Nyonya Cha berada.

" _Umma_!" Nyonya Cha yang tengah asyik bicara dengan temannya pun menoleh.

"Oh, itu anakku dan teman-temannya. Maaf, kutinggal dulu, ya?" Nyonya Cha pun meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hai, sayang!"

" _Umma_! Ini teman-temanku."

" _Happy_ _birthday_ , _ahjumma_!"

"Oh, _gomawo_ _aedeul_ - _ah_ ~" Nyonya Cha terlihat sangat senang. "Oh.. Aku sangat merindukan kalian! Terlebih Jaehwan dan Hongbin!" Nyonya Cha memeluk Jaehwan dan Hongbin dengan erat.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Cha _ahjumma_ ~"

"Hm.. Aku lihat ada yang baru di sini.." Nyonya Lee melihat Namjoo. "Siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Oh. Aku Namjoo. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Namjoo membungkuk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Pacar siapa?"

"Pacarku! Cantik kan, _ahjumma_?" Tanya Sanghyuk sembari memeluk pinggang Namjoo dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sanghyuk. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi." Mereka semua tertawa. "Oh, tunggu dulu. Hongbin, di mana kakakmu?"

"Oh tadi Taekwoon _hyung_ bilang-" Sebelum Hongbin selesai bicara, Taekwoon datang sambil berlari ke tempat mereka semua berdiri.

"Aku datang, _ahjumma_. Maaf, agak terlambat." Jelas Taekwoon dengan singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh, aku senang sekali semua teman anakku datang malam ini!" Seru Nyonya Cha. "Baiklah. Anak-anak, aku harus menemui teman-temanku. Nikmati saja pestanya, ya?"

" _Ne_ , _ahjumma_!"

Nyonya Cha berjalan menjauh. Mereka semua mengambil masing-masing segelas air di meja. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba, Ponsel Namjoo berdering.

"Oh, maaf. Aku permisi sebentar." Sebelum ada yang menahannya, Namjoo sudah berjalan menjauh.

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang bicara. Sampai Hongbin berkata,

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku ingin bicara dengan Hakyeon _hyung_." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Hakyeon. "Wonsik.. Boleh aku membawanya? Sebentar saja.."

"Oh, tentu.."

Hongbin pun menarik Hakyeon ke suatu tempat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hongbin, bahkan Jaehwan sekali pun.

"Mau ke mana mereka?" Tanya Sanghyuk kebingungan.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku perasaan baik tentang ini." ucap Wonsik dengan senyuman, sebelum meneguk minumannya. Teman-temannya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bosan." Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon bergumam. "Jaehwan, ikut aku."

"Ehh?" Jaehwan tidak bisa protes karena Taekwoon sudah lebih dulu menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

 **-=o0o=-**

"Hongbin- _ah_! Kita mau ke mana?" Hakyeon bertanya ketika Hongbin berhenti berlari. Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kebun. Tak ada orang lain di sana. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

" _Hyung_. Aku ingin.. mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi.. Kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini, terutama Wonsik." Ucap Hongbin gugup. "Dan jangan marah atau bahkan benci padaku setelah ini. Janji?"

Hakyeon kebingungan. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku janji."

Hongbin menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mulai bicara. "Aku.. Sebenarnya aku punya perasaan pada Wonsik. Aku mencintainya.." Hakyeon terdiam. Hongbin tiba-tiba membungkuk. "Ma- maaf! Aku tahu dia mencintaimu, dan kau mencintainya. Kalian berdua tak bisa dipisahkan. Makanya aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Hongbin.."

"Jangan khawatir.. Aku tidak ada niat untuk merusak hubungan kalian. Aku hanya.. ingin mengatakan ini." Hongbin mencoba untuk tidak menangis. tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Setiap orang berhak mencintai siapapun, kan?"

"Tapi-" Hongbin tak tahu haru berkata apa.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja sendiri perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

"A- aku tak bisa. Aku takut merusak hubunganmu dengannya, juga persahabatan kami." Hongbin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hakyeon hanya bisa menatapnya. "Tapi, _hyung_." Ucapnya lagi, kini mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hakyeon. "Boleh aku minta kau untuk berjanji?"

"Janji apa?"

"Tolong jaga dia selama kalian pergi. Jangan pernah mengkhianatinya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Jangan pernah sakiti dia. Dan ... Jangan beritahu hal ini padanya. Maukah kau?"

Hakyeon menatapnya beberapa lama. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku berjanji."

Hongbin kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih.."

"Sekarang, kita kembali ke pesta." Hakyeon menarik tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin merasa lega karena sudah memberitahu hal ini, meski bukan kepada Wonsik. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah memberitahukan ini pada pria itu. Tapi ini pun sudah cukup baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N** : Eotte? Agak lebih panjang, kan? sama aja? Uwaaa... Mian! *Runaway* But please review and please wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Okay! di sini bakal ada Keo moment! (+ LeoBin) enjoy ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Taekwoon's Love-**

_ **Jaehwan** **POV** _

 _Oh My God_! Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?! Taekwoon _hyung_ menarikku bersamanya dan memintaku menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah besar keluarga Cha. Dan.. Dan.. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan! Aku rasa aku akan mati!

"Ah. Di sini tenang." akhirnya Taekwoon hyung melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Kami sampai di taman belakang rumah besar ini. Ada kolam ikan di tengah taman ini dan sebuah air mancur di tengahnya. Suasana taman ini benar-benar menenangkan..

"Kenapa masih berdiri? Duduklah."

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku di samping Taekwoon _hyung._ Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika aku memperhatikan sosoknya. Dia sangat keren dengan _sweater_ abu-abu, dan dilapisi dengan _coat_ berwarna sama. Dan.. Oh Tuhan! Dia memakai syal merah yang aku berikan padanya untuk ulang tahunnya tahun lalu! Oh.. Aku benar-benar bahagia!

"Ng.. _Hyung_. Itu syal yang aku berikan, bukan?" Tanyaku.

Ia memperhatikan syalnya, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padaku. "Ah, _ne._ Syal ini bagus dan hangat. Aku menyukainya. _Gomawo_."

Aaa! Dia menyukainya! Oh Tuhan.. jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang!

Tiba-tiba, kudengar ia menghela nafas. Ia mulai bicara. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang Hongbin dan Hakyeon sedang bicarakan."

Pandanganku jatuh ke tanah. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

 **-=o0o=-**

 ** _-Flashback-Dua tahun lalu-_**

 ** __Author POV__**

 _"Hongbin-_ ah _.." Taekwoon memeluk pinggang adiknya dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu,_ hyung _. Aku senang memiliki kakak sepertimu."_

 _"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari itu."_

 _"A- apa?!" Hongbin melepaskan dirinya dari Taekwoon, berbalik, mencoba untuk menatap kakaknya. "_ Hyung _, apa kau gila?!"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau-" Hongbin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi ia memulai kalimat lain. "_ Hyung _, kau itu kakakku. Kita punya darah yang sama!"_

 _"Lalu? Apa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang yang aku inginkan?"_

 _"Di mana otakmu?!"_

 _Sang kakak menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Di sini."_

 _Hening. Tak ada yang bicara, sampai Hongbin memeluk tubuh kakaknya._

 _"Hongbin?"_

 _"Maaf,_ hyung _. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Selain karena kita saudara sedarah sekandung, aku-"_

 _"Kau masih mencintai cinta pertamamu itu. Apa aku salah?" Taekwoon memotong kalimat Hongbin._

 _"Tidak. Kau tidak salah." Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. "Aku masih mencintainya." Hongbin menangis._

 _Taekwoon menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Taekwoon membungkuk, kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Hongbin._

 _"Taekwoon_ hyung _." Hongbin memanggil Taekwoon, hingga sang kakak berhenti melangkah. Tapi ia tak berbalik untuk melihat wajaha adiknya. "Kau tak akan membenciku, kan?"_

 _Kali ini, Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, tak tertara bahwa ia tengah tersenyum. "Aku tak akan pernah membencimu."_

 ** _-Flashback-end-_**

 **-=o0o=-**

 **_Jaehwan POV_**

"Ya. Aku masih mencintainya."

Kata-kata sederhana itu membunuhku. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Air mataku sudah menggebu-gebu ingin keluar. Tapi aku tetap menahannya. Aku tak mau Taekwoon _hyung_ melihatku menangis. "Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. " _Wae_?"

"Dia bilang, dia tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Wonsik. Selain itu, aku akhirnya menyadari kesalahanku sendiri. Dia benar, kami ini saudara. Dalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama. Aku tak seharusnya jatuh cinta padanya." aku lihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tak menangis.

Dengan ragu, aku memeluknya. "Tak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau akan temukan cinta sejatimu."

"Terima kasih, Jaehwan- _ah_." Ucapnya. Aku hampir menangis. Tidak, tidak boleh.

Akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Kami masuk ke dalam sebuah keheningan. Ia menatap langit gelap, sedangkan aku memperhatikan kolam ikan di depanku.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, tiba-tiba ia bicara.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Pada detik itu, kusadari ia seperti mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Benarkah?! Siapa orang itu?" _Kuharap orang itu adalah aku_.

Menunggu beberapa lama, ia sama sekali tak menjawab. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kurasa dia benar-benar tak akan memberitahu. Saat aku meliriknya, aku lihat ia tersenyum. Iya, dia tersenyum padaku. Ini yang pertama kalinya. Aku pun mau tak mau balas tersenyum.

"Aku sudah cukup tenang di sini. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke tempat yang lain berada."

Ia berdiri. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya ikut berdiri. Tapi kakiku tak sengaja tersandung batu. Akupun kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kolam. Untungnya kolam ini tak terlalu dalam, namun cukup dalam untuk membasahi tubuhku.

Taekwoon _hyung_ menoleh. "Jaehwan?"

Aku bertaruh saat ini wajahku pasti sangat merah. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Aku mengangkat kepala, dan terlihat Taekwoon _hyung_ kembali tersenyum. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku padanya, dan dia menarikku keluar dari kolam.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, aku bergidik karena kedinginan. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Saat kuangkat kepalaku, Kulihat ia tengah melepas syal merahnya, dan _coat_ yang ia pakai sudah berada di tubuhku. Kemudian ia mengalungkan syalnya di leherku.

" _Go_ \- _gomawo_.."

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan antar kau pulang."

 **-=o0o=-**

Ketika kami kembali ke tempat teman-teman, rupanya mereka sedang bicara dengan Nyonya Cha. Semuanya sedang tertawa bersama.

"Teman-teman." Taekwoon _hyung_ bicara, meminta perhatian. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. "Aku dan Jaehwan harus pulang sekarang."

"Jaehwan! Kau basah kuyup! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya nyonya Cha.

"Dia jatuh ke dalam kolam di belakang rumah. Kurasa dia harus segera pulang." Taekwoon menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya aku jawab.

" _Big_ - _nose_ terjatuh?! Oh, Pantas tadi aku merasakan gempa. Kau juga merasakannya kan, Wonsik?" Kata Sanghyuk.

"Ah, _ne_! Aku juga merasakannya tadi!" Mereka pun tertawa.

Aku tak bisa mengomeli mereka, jadi aku hanya memukul perut mereka. Terlalu dingin untuk berteriak.

"Kalian berdua, diamlah!" Nyonya Cha mengomeli mereka. Mereka hanya menunduk. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatiku. "Taekwoon. Antar dia pulang. Jangan sampai dia sakit."

" _Ne_. Terima kasih atas pestanya, _ahjumma_. Kami permisi."

" _Annyeong_! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Aku berada di atas motornya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku sangat kedinginan, dan dengan memeluknya membuatku merasa hangat. Mungkin ini akan jadi satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk memeluknya seperti ini. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memeluknya karena aku tahu ia sudah memiliki yang lain di hatinya.

 **-=o0o=-**

"Jaehwan- _ah_. Kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah."

Aku pun terbangun. Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran?!

"Ah, ma- maaf!" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya, kemudian turun dari motornya. Aku membungkuk. "Te- Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung berlari masuk ke rumah. Aku tak tahu apa ekspresinya. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku benar-benar malu! Aku bertaruh wajahku saat ini pasti semerah tomat. Maafkan aku, Taekwoon _hyung_!

 **-=o0o=-**

 **_Author POV_**

Taekwoon menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun perasaan khawatirnya akan seseorang membuat ia tak bisa masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam 4 pagi dan ia tak bisa tidur sejak ia dengar Hongbin masuk ke rumah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Hongbin.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya selama beberapa lama, mempertimbangkan apa ia harus mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu, tak ingin membangunkan Hongbin dari tidurnya. Ia buka pintu di depannya secara perlahan. Ia lihat di sana adiknya tengah tertidur pulas. Ia pun masuk secara perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat tidur Hongbin, ia duduk di tepinya. Hal itu membuat Hongbin terbangun. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di sisi lain kasurnya.

"Ng? Taekwoon _hyung_? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hongbin. Matanya setengah terbuka. Taekwoon terdiam, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping adiknya. " _Hyung_. Apa yang-"

"Aku tak bisa tidur." Kata Taekwoon sambil menutup matanya. "Biarkan aku tidur di sini."

Hongbin tak menjawab saat Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya. Hongbin mencoba menarik tangannya, namun gengganman Taekwoon begitu kuat ia tak bisa melepasnya. Ia pun menyerah ketika ia sadari kakaknya itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Ia pun menghela nafas, dan kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N :** That's it! What do you think? Please review, and thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Annyeong!_ Waah.. _mian! Author_ janjinya _update_ tiap Rabu.. Tapi ini Kamis baru bisa _update.. mian_ Kemaren ada tugas dadakan dan.. yah, begitulah.. _So_ sebagai permintaan maaf, mungkin Jumat Sabtu _author_ akan _update_ berturut-turut.. Mohon sabar, ya :)

 _Oke, enjoy this chapter_ ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **-I'm still In Love with You-**

Paginya.

Jaehwan berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Jung. Ia membunyikan bel, dan keluarlah sahabatnya, Hongbin.

"Oh, Jaehwan _hyung_! Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Ng.. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini pada Taekwoon _hyung_. Ia meminjamkan _coat_ dan syalnya padaku tadi malam." Jaehwan menunjukkan sebuah _paper_ _bag_.

" _Jinjja_?" Tiba-tiba Hongbin kegirangan. Ia menutup pintu, dan menggenggam kedua bahu Jaehwan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi malam?"

"Bu- bukan apa-apa!" Bual Jaehwan. Mustahil baginya menceritakan apa yang ia dan Taekwoon bicarakan tadi malam. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja."

Hongbin menghela nafas.

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu? Tadi malam itu cukup indah. Terlebih kalian berada di taman belakang rumah itu, kan? Kau tahu, tempat itu benar-benar indah."

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada topik awal pembicaraannya. "Apa Taekwoon _hyung_ ada?"

"Ya.. Dia sedang tidur di kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya. Hongbin mengangguk. " _Wae_?"

"Entah. Dia masuk kamarku jam 4 pagi tadi. Katanya ia tidak bisa tidur." Jelas Hongbin. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk, arah pandangnya jatuh ke tanah. "Tunggu. Kau tidak cemburu, kan?"

"Apa? Te- tentu saja tidak!" Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hongbin, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak merasa seperti yang Hongbin katakan tadi. Hongbin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu tolong kembalikan ini padanya. Katakan padanya aku benar-benar berterima kasih soal tadi malam. Sudah itu saja. _Annyeong_ , Hongbin- _ah_!" Jaehwan berbalik, berniat pergi dari rumah Jung. Tapi Hongbin menarik tangannya. "Hongbin- _ah_.. Aku mau pulang.."

"Kenapa tidak kau kembali kan saja sendiri ke orangnya?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Karena tadi kau bilang dia masih tidur."

"Itu bukan masalah."

Mata Jaehwan membulat ketika Hongbin menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

_ **Jaehwan** **POV** _

Hongbin mendorongku ke dalam kamar. Aku lihat Taekwoon _hyung_ sedang tidur di dalam. Aku berbalik ke arah Hongbin.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkannya!" aku berteriak dengan suara pelan.

"Terserah! Pokoknya ke sana sekarang!" Hongbin mendorongku mendekati tempat tidur, kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

" _Yah_! Tunggu-"

"Hmm.. Hongbin- _ah_?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Taekwoon. Mataku membulat, takut kalau-kalau dia terbangun. Namun sepertinya dia hanya _sleep_ - _talking_.

Aku pun mendekatinya, dan meletakkan _paper_ _bag_ ini di sampingnya. Jadi saat dia bangun nanti, yang pertama ia lihat adalah syal dariku. Hehe ;p

Aku berniat untuk keluar dari kamar, saat tiba-tiba tangan Taekwoon _hyung_ menarikku. Mataku membulat dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, ketika ku sadari hidung kami tak berjarak lebih dari tiga senti. Matanya masih tertutup. Ia pasti masih tidur. Lalu, aku dengar ia bergumam,

"Hongbin- _ah_.. Aku mencintaimu."

Tunggu, apa? Dia pasti mengira aku ini Hongbin.

" _Hyu_ \- _hyung_.. Aku bukan-" Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sekali lagi.. SEBUAH CIUMAN!

Oh, aku tak percaya ini terjadi. Bibir lembutnya berada di atas bibirku. Tapi tak lama, ia sedikit menjauh untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

"Hongbin. Sungguh.. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun."

Aku pun menyadari sesuatu. Ia pikir aku adalah Hongbin. Jadi ia menciumku pun sebagai Hongbin bukan sebagai Jaehwan. Oh Tuhan! Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari itu.

Aku pun menjauh darinya sebelum ia bisa menarikku lagi. Aku berlari keluar kamar Hongbin, melewati Hongbin begitu saja yang tengah sarapan di meja makannya.

" _Eoh_? Jaehwan _hyung_! Kenapa kau-"

"Aku pulang dulu! Maaf!" teriakku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tak mau ia melihatku menangis.

Aku berlari sambil menangis, kemudian menaiki sebuah bus. Aku duduk di belakang dekat jendela. Kuletakkan kepalaku di kaca. Aku terus menangis sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kata-kata Taekwoon _hyung_ kembali mengiang di otakku.

 _"Hongbin. Sungguh.. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun."_

Apakah ini salahku karena mencintainya? Apa dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk kucintai? Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memang mencintai orang yang salah. Bila terus seperti ini, aku hanya akan terus merasa sakit. Kini aku sadari,

Dia akan selalu mencintai Hongbin.

Tapi ini kenyataan, aku harus menerimanya. Dan satu lagi kenyataan yang harus aku terima...

Aku harus berpaling darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Shoot!_ Oke, ini pendek... baaangeet... _Miaannn! *run* But please review, and thanks for reading ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N :** _Annyeong!_ Ini dia janji _author!_ Hari ini _update_ ^^ _Btw, author post_ satu ff Keo lagi sebagai permintaan maaf. _Oneshot,_ Judulnya [Hurt By The Same Person] yang mau baca, silakan cek di _profile author._ _feel free to read and please review_ ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **-Time To Go-**

 **_Author POV_**

"Saatnya aku pergi.." Wonsik berkata setelah berbalik menatap teman-temannya, dan tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Hakyeon ikut berbalik. Yang lain membalas senyumannya. Lalu Wonsik menatap Sanghyuk. "Sanghyuk- _ah_.."

" _Ne_?"

"Tetap buat yang lain tertawa meski tanpa aku.." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sanghyuk tertawa.

"Tentu!" mereka pun melakukan _high_ - _five_

"Hey, Jaehwan." Wonsik menoleh ke arah Jaehwan. "Aku mau kau berjanji."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, hidungmu harus mengecil dua senti."

 _"Yah!_ Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi!" Jaehwan memukul lengan Wonsik. Wonsik hanya membalasnya dengan _'mehrong'_ , dan yang lain tertawa.

Kemudian Wonsik beralih kepada Hongbin. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Ng.. Aku tak yakin aku punya sesuatu untuk kukatakan padamu, tapi-" Wonsik menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir. Hongbin hanya menatapnya. Wonsik pun akhirnya kembali menatapnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf kalau aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagimu."

Hongbin terdiam. Lalu sebuah senyuman tumbuh di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk, " _Ne_. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Kita sahabat."

Wonsik pun membalas senyumannya.

" _Yah_! Kau tak mau minta maaf padaku?!" Tiba-tiba Jaehwan berteriak.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena selalu meledek hidungku MUNGKIN?"

"Nah.. Aku tak butuh maaf karena itu." kata Wonsik dengan nada meledek. Kali ini, Jaehwan hanya bisa mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

Kemudian, mereka mendengar pengumuman bahwa penerbangan menuju Swis akan _take-off_ satu jam lagi.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Wonsik menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. " _Annyeong_.."

Wonsik dan Hakyeon melambaikan tangan pada mereka, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada keduanya. Tapi sebelum mereka mulai berjalan, Hongbin menarik tangan Hakyeon, membuat yang lebih tua itu menoleh.

"Tolong. Jangan lupa akan janji-janjimu." Ucap Hongbin. Hakyeon tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Itu tak akan terjadi." Ucap Hakyeon, membuat Hongbin tersenyum lega.

"Ayo, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa semua! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya!"

" _Bye_ , Wonsik! Hakyeon _hyung_! Jaga diri kalian!"

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan, sampai akhirnya Wonsik dan Hakyeon menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Jehwan dan Sanghyuk menoleh ke arah Hongbin. Mereka pun melihat banyak sekali air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Hongbin!" Jaehwan memanggilnya, ketika Hongbin tiba-tiba berlari.

Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk berlari mengejarnya. Hongbin berlari tanpa tahu tujuan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman.

"Hongbin.." Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk mendekatinya ketika tiba-tiba Hongbin jatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, kemudian menangis lebih kencang. Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk berdiri di sisinya.

"Hong-"

"Dia sudah pergi.. Sebelum mengetahui perasaanku." isak Hongbin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya. "Dan sekarang sudah tidak mungkin dia akan tahu perasaanku. Dia tak akan pernah mengetahuinya! Aku benar-benar payah!"

Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan hanya menatapnya. Kemudian, Jaehwan mengusap punggungnya. "Itu bukan salahmu, Hongbin."

"Tidak.." Hongbin berkata lagi. "Semua ini salahku. Aku tak mengikuti saranmu untuk menyatakannya secara langsung. Ini semua salahku."

Hening. Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Hongbin berdiri dari posisinya sembari menghapus semua air mata di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang.." ajaknya. Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan menatap satu sama lain.

"Hongbin.."

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah berjanji padanya.." Ucap Hongbin sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit. Kedua temannya menatapnya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum pada mereka sebelum berkata, "Bahwa aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena cinta. Aku tidak akan pernah menangis setelah kepergiannya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji itu."

Kedua temannya pun tersenyum. Kemudian mereka peluk Hongbin dari belakang.

"Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki kami." Ucap Sanghyuk, dan Jaehwan mengangguk.

Hongbin menoleh, menatap kedua temannya yang memberikannya senyuman. Ia membalas senyuman itu.

Tepat setelah itu, mereka dengar suara pesawat lepas landas. Ketiganya memperhatikan sebuah pesawat di langit. Mereka bisa tahu itu pesawat yang Wonsik dan Hakyeon tumpangi. Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

 _Itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis setelah ini seperti apa yang aku janjikan kepadamu, Wonsik. Tidak akan pernah_.

.

"Wonsik. Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Meninggalkannya seperti ini tanpa memberitahu apa yang kau ketahui."

"Oh, jadi kau tahu kalau aku tahu tentang perasaannya?" Ucap Wonsik.

"Jangan bercanda. Bahkan aku tahu tentang perasaannya sebelum ia memberitahuku." Hakyeon mencibir. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau mengaku sudah tahu tentang perasaannya sebelum pergi seperti ini?"

Wonsik menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng dan menatap keluar jendela. "Itu akan lebih sulit bagiku. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan perasaan sahabatku sendiri."

"Tapi kalau seperti ini, dia akan terus merasa sedih."

Wonsik menoleh menatap kekasihnya. "Menurutku justru dengan meninggalkannya seperti ini, akan membuatnya sadar bahwa aku bukan untuknya. Banyak orang lain di sekelilingnya yang menyayanginya. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan melihat bahwa satu dari orang-orang itu adalah orang yang tepat baginya."

"Kau yakin?"

Wonsik tersenyum. "Aku yakin." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Hakyeon.

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Kemudian Wonsik kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

 _'Kau akan menemukan orang itu suatu hari nanti, Hongbin. Siapapun dia, aku berharap dia bisa membahagiakanmu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **=To Be Continued=**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N :** Haa~~ Sesuai janji, _authar update_ lagi hari ini! ^^ _btw,_ buat yang bertanya-tanya, sekitar dua atau tiga _chapter_ ke depan, Keo belum muncul. Kalo Hyukbin... sebentar lagi:3 yasudlah, baca saja. _Enjoy reading_ ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **-Break Up?!-**

Seminggu setelah kepergian Wonsik. Sanghyuk, Jaehwan dan Hongbin tak pernah bertengkar seperti biasa (Kecuali saat Sanghyuk menjahili Jaehwan). Mereka tertawa dan bercanda seperti biasanya, seperti tak ada yang hilang diantara mereka. Namun bukan berarti mereka melupakan salah satu sahabat mereka, Wonsik. Terlebih Hongbin yang kini tak memiliki perasaan pada siapapun. Ia memutuskan untuk sementara ini ia tidak akan jatuh cinta.

.

 **_Jaehwan POV_**

Aku benar-benar bosan. Daguku ku sandarkan di lenganku yang terlipat di atas meja. Saat ini sedang waktunya istirahat, dan aku di kelas sendirian. Sanghyuk sedang keluar dengan Namjoo, dan aku tak boleh ikut dengan mereka. sedangkan Hongbin tidak masuk hari ini, dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Dia tak meneleponku atau sekedar mengirim SMS padaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Tak ada tujuan di pikiranku. Aku hanya terus berjalan sampai di taman. Sekolah ini punya taman yang indah. Bisa menenangkan siapapun yang sedang bersedih. Bunga-bunganya sangat indah, dan pohon-pohonnya sangat rindang.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku. Kuangkat kepalaku, menatap ke langit. Angin berhembus pada wajah dan rambutku, selagi aku menutup mataku. Aku tersenyum, rasanya tenang sekali.

Namun pikiranku tentang ketenangan itu hilang ketika kudengar dua suara berteriak dari balik sebuah tembok. Dan aku kenal suara-suara itu.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

Aku berdiri dari bangku, dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu. Aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan, Sanghyuk!"

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan yang tak berguna! Itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Lagipula ini semua sudah terlalu jelas untuk dijelaskan."

Aku lihat Sanghyuk dengan ekspresi marahnya, dan kemudian ia mundur satu langkah. Tapi terhenti ketika Namjoo menarik tangannya.

"Sanghyuk!" Sanghyuk menoleh. "Sekarang apa? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa maksudnya ini sekarang?!"

"Kau ingin tahu apa maksud ini semua?" Sanghyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Namjoo, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Namun suaranya masih cukup kencang untuk kudengar. "Kita putus.."

Kulihat Namjoo membatu di tempatnya, ketika Sanghyuk meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajahnya benar-benar marah dan itu membuatku terkejut. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku pun mengikuti Sanghyuk diam-diam, agar ia tak menyadariku ada di tempat itu.

.

Akhirnya Sanghyuk berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia bersandar pada pohon itu, dan mulai menangis. Aku tak percaya aku akan pernah melihatnya menangis. Ini pertamakalinya.

Tubuhnya merosot sampai akhirnya ia duduk di tanah. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya, dan menangis lebih kencang seperti seorang anak kecil.

Aku melangkah menuju tempatnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan kugenggam pundaknya. "Sanghyuk.."

"Jae- Jaehwan?" Ia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia menangis di bahuku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku.. dan Namjoo.. Kami putus.." Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, namun aku tahu ia tak bisa. Ia memelukku lebih erat.

"Kenapa?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu ini benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

"Dia.. Dia menduakanku."

Apa? Aku tak percaya Namjoo melakukannya pada Sanghyuk. Kukira mereka benar-benar serasi satu sama lain. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menduakan Sanghyuk? Apa Sanghyuk kurang tampan? Atau kurang kaya?

Ugh.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan wanita itu.

"Jaehwan.." sanghyuk akhirnya bersuara. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku menatap matanya. Sedih, sembab, dan tersakiti. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena berada di sini saat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tak di sini.." Aku tak berkata apapun. Aku hanya tak mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. "Aku mungkin sudah mati."

 _Apa?!_

"Bodoh!" Aku menampar wajahnya. "Kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?! Hanya karena cinta yang masih bisa kau cari lagi? Cinta itu tak hanya satu, Sanghyuk. Namjoo mungkin bukan cinta sejatimu, tapi Tuhan sudah menentukan yang mana cinta sejatimu. Jangan menyerah seperti ini.."

Sanghyuk menatapku. Dia mungkin tak pernah mengira kalau aku bisa mengatakan hal macam ini. Tapi yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah untuk menghentikannya berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya agar ia bisa sendiri.

Saat aku bangun dari posisku, kedua tangannya mengejutkanku dengan menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mataku membulat. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tak seperti biasanya, aku sangat kesal ketika ia memelukku. Mungkin itu karena situasi yang berbeda. Biasanya dia memelukku sebagai candaan atau untuk meledekku. Tapi ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku sayang kau, Jaehwan.."

 _DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG_

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, lebih, dan lebih lagi. Tapi aku tahu yang ia maksud adalah sebagai sahabat.

"Aku juga sayang padamu.. Sahabatku.."

.

 **_Author POV_**

"Hongbin.."

Taekwoon menyelipkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Hongbin, mencari adiknya tersebut.

" _Ne_?" Hongbin menjawab tanpa menoleh, selagi ia masih memandangi langit malam di balkon kamarnya. "Masuk saja, _hyung_."

Taekwoon berjalan menuju tempat Hongbin, dan berdiri di samping. Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan pada adiknya itu.

"Rangkuman pelajaran kelasmu hari ini. Sanghyuk bilang, Jaehwan yang merangkum semuanya."

"Whoaa.. Dia baik sekali~ Aku harus menghubunginya setelah ini untuk berterima kasih." Kata Hongbin sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Taekwoon. "Terima kasih, _hyung_ ~"

Hongbin kembali menatap langit.

Hening, hingga akhirnya Taekwoon angkat bicara.

"Kau bohong. Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

"Memang tidak." Jawab Hongbin enteng.

"Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

Hongbin tak langsung menjawab. Lalu, "Entahlah. Malas."

"Aku tidak yakin. Kau bukan orang seperti itu."

Ucap Taekwoon sembari menyandarkan dagunya lengannya yang ia lipat di pagar balkon. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Hongbin tertawa, kemudian kembali menatap langit. Taekwoon terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia sudah pergi. Kau masih mencintainya?"

"..." Hongbin tak menjawab, dan Taekwoon menatapnya.

"Iya?"

"Iya.." Ucap Hongbin sambil menunduk. "Aku akan selalu mencintainya."

"Kau tak bisa-" Kata-kata Taekwoon terpotong oleh Hongbin.

"Tenang saja.." Hongbin tersenyum. "Kurasa aku sudah mulai mencintai orang lain."

Mata sipit Taekwoon melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. Mulutnya terbuka, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti oleh Hongbin.

"Jangan pernah berharap orang itu adalah kau, _hyung_. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kau kakakku, dan aku menyayangimu sebagai kakakku. Aku tak mau kau mejadi orang lain. Kau akan selamanya jadi kakakku." Hongbin tersenyum.

Taekwoon terdiam. Apa ia salah karena mencintainya? Tentu saja, dan kini ia sudah menyesalinya.

"Aku mengerti.." Ucapnya dengan lembut, dan arah pandangnya kembali ke langit. "Aku juga sudah punya yang lain."

Hongbin menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Jinjja_? Kau akan memberitahuku siapa orangnya?"

"Tidak. Temukan sendiri orangnya." Taekwoon tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala adiknya. Hongbin hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam, Hongbin."

"Tunggu.." Hongbin menarik tangan Taekwoon, dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi kakaknya. Taekwoon membatu. "Tidur nyenyak... _Hyung_ -ku sayang.."

Taekwoon masih terdiam, tapi kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hongbin. Ia membalas senyuman Hongbin.

"Kau juga, Hongbin.. Tidur yang nyenyak.."

.

Keesokan harinya. Jaehwan berjalan kaki seperti biasa ke sekolahnya. Namun yang tak biasa ialah, tak ada senyuman yang terlihat di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan tanpa ekspresi. Kepalanya menunduk selama berjalan, dan terkadang ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki dirinya. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ia terus menunduk sampai Jung bersaudara muncul di belakangnya, dan sang adik menepuk bahu Jaehwan.

"Pagi, _hyung_!"

"Pagi, Hongbin." Ucap Jaehwan datar, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh. Hal itu membuat Hongbin sedikit bingung. Ia dan Taekwoon saling tatap.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Kau terlihat lesu pagi ini." Tanya Hongbin sembari sedikit menarik bahu Jaehwan, mencoba membuat Jaehwan melihatnya. Namun Jaehwan tak sedikitpun menggerakkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah,

"Hongbin.." Jaehwan berucap sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat menatap Hongbin. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada-" Kalimat Jaehwan terhenti ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Taekwoon ada di sana, berdiri di samping sahabatnya. Mata Jaehwan membulat selagi Jung bersaudara hanya menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Tae- Taekwoon _hyung_? Sejak kapan kau bersama kami?"

"Sejak aku dan Hongbin keluar dari rumah." Jaehwan tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Taekwoon dengan tampang bingung. "Kau saja yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Jaehwan kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hongbin hanya tertawa.

"Ma- maaf." ucap Jaehwan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menarik Hongbin segera ke kelas mereka. "Kami ke kelas sekarang. _Annyeong_.."

Jaehwan menarik tangan Hongbin, dan berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah. Namun sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka, Jaehwan hanya menatap ke dalam kelas. Ia lihat ada Sanghyuk di dalam, tengah mengerjakan PR-nya -mungkin.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali menarik tangan Hongbin menjauh dari kelas.

"Jaehwan _hyung_! Kelas kita sudah lewat!"

"Diam! Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu sebelum itu!"

Jaehwan terus menarik Hongbin sampai ke taman. Setelah keduanya berhenti berlari, Jaehwan berdiri menghadap Hongbin, namun kepalanya ia tundukkan.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Sanghyuk," Ucap Jaehwan membuat Hongbin keingungan. Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Bagi Hongbin, masalah Sanghyuk ini pasti bukan hal yang sangat penting sampai harus dibicarakan secara diam-diam, kan? Tapi pemikirannya berputar 180 derajat setelah mendengar Jaehwan kembali bicara. "... Dan Namjoo."

Mata Hongbin membulat. Kelihatannya dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan Jaehwan katakan. Jaehwan hanya menatap temannya yang tengah membeku di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, mereka-" Hongbin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu syok.

Jaehwan tahu apa yang Hongbin hendak katakan meski tak dilanjutkan. Ia pun mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita tak membicarakan ini di depannya. Kecuali kalau ia memberi tahu tentang ini padamu dengan sendirinya."

Hongbin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N :** Thanks for reading and please review :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **-The Same Feeling-**

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Jaehwan sembari sibuk memakai sepatunya, dan hampir mulai berlari namun dihentikan oleh ibunya.

"Tunggu!" Nyonya Lee menarik lengan anaknya.

 _"Umma~_ Aku sudah terlam-" Jaehwan behenti protes ketika ibunya tiba-tiba menyuapkan satu _sandwich_ penuh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak akan terlambat kalau kau makan sarapan lebih dulu.." Jaehwan tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya dengan _sandwich_ itu masih di dalam mulutnya. "Jangan hanya tersenyum! Berangkat sana!"

"Daa, _umma_!"

.

_ **Jaehwan** **POV** _

Aku mengendap-endap lewat depan kelasku. Koridor-koridor sekolah sudah sepi karena bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Yess! _Sonsaengnim_ belum masuk kelas!" Aku bersorak-sorai dalam hati.

Ketika aku baru saja berniat masuk kelas, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Dan ekspresi wajah berubah drastis. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk, mereka tengah asyik tertawa berdua. Oke, aku tahu ini hal yang biasa terjadi. Kurasa yang tidak biasa adalah diriku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, dan aku merasa... kesal? Apa artinya ini? Apa ini artinya aku cemburu? Tidak. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara muncul dari belakangku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merinding. Aku pun berbalik dengan perlahan, untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hwa- Hwang _Sonsaengnim?!"_ Aku nyengir di depannya. Dia bukan wali kelasku, tapi dia adalah guru paling _killer_ di sekolah ini. Secepatnya, aku lempar ranselku ke dalam kelas lewat jendela sebelum _sonsaengnim_ menyadarinya. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan teman sekelasku, pokoknya aku tetp harus selamat sekarang. "A- aku baru kembali dari toilet."

"Kau tidak telat?"

"TI- TIDAK!" Teriakku, berbohong. Ia hanya menatapku tajam. "Aku datang tepat waktu, _kok_!"

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk kelas! Aku akan segera panggil wali kelasmu."

" _Ne_!" Aku membungkuk, kemudian melesat masuk ke kelas.

Aku menghelas nafas. Aku ambil ranselku di pojok kelas, sebelum mulai berjalan ke bangkuku biasa duduk. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk menyapaku.

"Hei. Kenapa lari-lari?" Sanghyuk bertanya sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang saat aku sudah duduk.

"Bodoh. Karena aku terlambat!"

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali ke percakapan mereka. Sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan karena merasa lelah. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalaku dari meja saja rasanya tak bisa. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang aku tak mengerti. Tapi terkadang aku ikut tertawa akibat lelucon Sanghyuk. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar.." Ucapku berdiri dari bangku tempatku duduk. Mereka berdua hanya menatapku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Namun saat di depan pintu, aku sempatkan melirik ke arah mereka. Mereka kembali berbicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Selain perasaan cemburu yang aku tak yakin benar-benar muncul ini, di sisi lain, mereka seperti tak menghiraukanku selama pelajaran tadi. Aku merasa sendirian.

Aku berjalan sepanjang koridor. Benar-benar gaduh, karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berjalan tak benar-benar menuju ke toilet. Ya, tadi itu aku berbohong. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah! Ma- maaf!" Aku membungkuk.

"Kau lagi.." Ucap orang yang kutabrak. Aku tahu suara itu. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. "Kita selalu bertemu dengan cara tabrakan."

"Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Ada yang aneh. Tak seperti biasanya, jantungku berdetak seperti biasa saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

Aku kembali menunduk "Ma- maaf.."

"Hm." Ia hanya berdehem. Aku kembali tegak. "Kau sendirian? Di mana Sanghyuk dan Hongbin?"

"Ng.. Mereka di kelas."

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya, dan aku mulai bingung. Aku sudah bohong kepada dua temanku, dan sekarang apa aku harus berbohong pada Taekwoon _hyung_ juga? Oh, tidak. Tidak perlu.

"Tidak ke mana-mana."

Taekwoon _hyung_ hanya menatapku kebingungan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lagi, sebelum dia tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangaku.

"Ikut aku saja ke kafetaria."

"Tunggu! Tapi aku-"

" _Wae_? Kau tak ada tujuan, kan?" Aku terdiam tak menjawab. " _Kkaja_."

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

Di kelas.

"Sanghyuk.." ucap Hongbin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

" _Ne_?"

"Aku... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

" _Mwo_?"

Hongbin terdiam beberapa detik. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan ini benar-benar harus ia katakan atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Kini giliran Sanghyuk yang terdiam. Matanya melebar menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Sanghyuk tak pernah menyangka kalau Hongbin bisa merasakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Kau sudah _move on_ dari Wonsik?" Hongbin mengangguk. " _Jinjja? W- wae?_ "

"Dia sudah tak ada di sini! Aku hanya tak ingin hidupku terus dibayang-bayangi olehnya." Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sanghyuk. Namun terlalu gugup menatapnya lebih lama, Hongbin dengan cepat kembali menunduk. "Dan sekarang.. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Ke- kenapa aku?"

"Mungkin karena kau selalu ada di sisiku. Dan... tingkahmu mirip dengannya, jadi-" Hongbin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di lututnya.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku mirip dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu!" Hongbin berteriak, sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini benar-benar ingin menatap mata Sanghyuk. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu... Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu."

Sanghyuk terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa Hongbin kini benar-benar merasa gugup. Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya

"Hongbin. Aku punya pertanyaan lain untukmu." arah pandang Sanghyuk berpindah pada permukaan mejanya. Hongbin hanya bisa menatapnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau... Aku juga punya perasaan seperti itu?"

.

 **Di kafetaria**

"Ah.. Kenyang.." Taekwoon menepuk perutnya sendiri. Orang di depannya hanya tertawa. Taekwoon menatapnya. " _Mwo_?"

" _Aniya_.. Hanya saja, aku baru lihat sisi lainmu yang seperti ini, _hyung_. Di mata orang lain, kau selalu terlihat dingin dan berkarisma. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sekarang tahu kalau kau itu punya jiwa kekanakkan saat bertemu makanan haha.."

"Yah.. Kukira semua orang akan menyembunyikan kebiasaan jelek mereka. Terlebih ketika memiliki saudara yang secara sempurna, selalu lebih darimu." Kata Taekwoon sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Hongbin itu sempurna. Saat kami masih kecil, ayah dan ibu memperlakukannya lebih baik dariku. Tapi aku tak punya masalah dengan itu. Ia anak yang baik, manis, dan dia sangat pintar. Itulah kenapa semua orang menyayanginya." Taekwoon tersenyum sembari dua jarinya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

"Dan itu alasan kau mencintainya." Ucap Jaehwan datar.

"Bukankah pernah kukatakan padamu kalau aku sudah _move on_? Aku sudah tak mencintainya." Jawab Taekwoon dengan lembut.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya sembari meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangannya, dan sikunya disandarkan di permukaan meja. Matanya menatap ke arah lain, malas menatap orang di depannya. Kata-kata waktu itu kembali muncul di otaknya.

 _Hongbin. Sungguh.. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun._

' _Dasar pembohong.. Kau tak bisa bohong seperti itu padaku. Lagipula aku juga sudah tak peduli kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu._ ' Pikir Jaehwan. Ia tak membalas kata-kata Taekwoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Taekwoon kembali bersuara setelah menghabiskan segelas minumannya. Jaehwan hanya melirikkan matanya. "Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Jaehwan menolehkan wajahnya pada Taekwoon. Namun tanpa ekspresi. Taekwoon mengangkat alisnya kebingungan.

 _'Dulu KAU lah yang kusukai. Tapi sekarang, sudah tak ada siapapun dalam hatiku._ ' Batin Jaehwan. Kemudian menghela nafas, sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin bicara tentang hal macam ini. Jangan pernah lagi membahas hal ini dengan ku!"

Mata Taekwoon terbelalak, selagi Jaehwan tiba-tba berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Taekwoon menoleh kepalanya, dan menatap punggung Jaehwan.

 _'Ada apa dengannya?_ '

.

Jaehwan masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan melihat Hongbin duduk di bangkunya, menunduk. Dan kebaradaan Sanghyuk entah di mana. Jaehwan duduk di bangkunya sendiri menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Di mana Sanghyuk?" Tanyanya sembari mencari wajah Hongbin. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku tak tahu." Hongbin menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. Jaehwan kebingungan. Tapi menurutnya, kalau pun ia bertanya apa yang terjadi, Hongbin pasti tak mau menjawab. Ia pun kembali menatap ke depan kelas.

Hening. Tak hanya karena Jaehwan yang tak punya topik untuk dibahas, namun Hongbin juga masih dalam posisinya, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk bergerak. Kemudian, Sanghyuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Jaehwan hanya menatap selama Sanghyuk berjalan ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Dan lagi, hening.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

.

"Jaehwan. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sanghyuk, sambil terus berjalan mendekati Jaehwan.

Mereka kini berada di atap gedung sekolah. Jaehwan berdiri di dekat pagarnya. Menatap langit, dan menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menyentuhnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jaehwan menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Apa Hongbin masih di klubnya?"

" _Ne_.."

Kemudian Sanghyuk berdiri di samping Jaehwan. Ia melakukan apa yang Jaehwan lakukan. Menatap langit, dan menikmati hembusan angin di wajahnya. Tak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai Jaehwan memulai.

"Sanghyuk.." merasa namanya di sebut, Sanghyuk menoleh. Namun tak mendapati Jaehwan menolehkan wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian, dan tak ada yang menyayangimu bahkan mempedulikanmu sedikit pun?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Jawab."

Sanghyuk menatapnya. Namun Jaehwan tak sedikitpun memindahkan pandangannya.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jaehwan menoleh perlahan untuk menatap sahabtanya. "Apa kau akan membiarkanku mengalaminya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya?"

Sanghyuk benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat Jaehwan. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan temanku mengalami hal semacam itu." Sanghyuk tersenyum. Sedangkan Jaehwan terdiam. Kini ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Jae- Jaehwan.. Kenapa kau menangis?" Sanghyuk terkejut ketika melihat air mata membasahi wajah Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun sadar akan hal itu, kemudian segera menghapus air matanya. " _A- Ani._. Aku hanya bahagia memiliki teman sepertimu, Sanghyuk."

Jaehwan tersenyum, dan Sanghyuk menatapnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Jaehwan maksud. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum balasan.

Kemudian, Hongbin datang.

"Teman-teman! Urusanku sudah selesai!" Teriaknya, dan kedua laki-laki di sana menatapnya. Hongbin berlari ke arah mereka. "Kalian sudah lama menunggu, ya? _Mian_.."

" _Ani_.. _Dwaeseo_! Ayo, kita pulang.." Ucap Sanghyuk. Jaehwan dan Hongbin mengangguk, dan mereka pun mulai berjalan.

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin berjalan di depan, tertawa. Sedangkan Jaehwan berjalan di belakang keduanya sambil tersenyum. Ia tertawa setiap mendengar kalimat lucu yang dikeluar Sanghyuk pada Hongbin. Namun jauh dalam pikirannya, ia tengah berargumen dengan berdebat dengan hatinya.

'Biasanya itu aku. Aku yang biasanya tertawa di sampingnya. Dan candaan-candaan itu biasanya terlontar untukku. Perasaan apa ini?'

 _Kau hanya cemburu, Lee Jaehwan._

'Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu.'

 _Ya. Kau cemburu._

'Tapi kenapa? Hongbin juga teman kami, pantas bila ia diperlakukan sama sepertiku. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?'

 _Karena kau punya perasaan yang sama seperti Hongbin._

'Tidak, itu tidak benar.'

 _Ya, itu benar. Kau menyukainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Jaaajaaaaaaan!_ _I'm back_! _Mian,_ updatenya kemaleman.. _Author_ lupa ini hari Rabu T,T _Btw, what di you think about this chapter?_ Hyukbin ada, Keo ada, Hyuken juga ada.. Lengkap kan? Hahahaa * _evil laugh*_ Oh iya, _author_ kemarin _post_ satu _oneshot_ lagi.. Judulnya [Bloody Revenge] Silakan cek di profil author ya.. _Oke, now please review and thanks for reading!_! ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Annyeong! Author_ kembali dengan _chapter_ 10 nih! ^^ Oh ya. _Author_ mau menjawab pertanyaan salah satu _reader_ dulu, ya.

 **Untuk lovestarlight:** Maaf, ya selama ini pertanyaanmu tentang _uke/seme_ ga dijawab. _Author_ bingung jawabnya gimana. Karena menurut _author,_ ff ini udah jelas ya siapa yang _uke,_ siapa yang _seme._ Nah, kalo misalnya nggak sesuai harapanmu, gimana? Bakal tetep baca, kan? :)

Untuk _readers_ yang lain juga nih. _Author_ minta maaf ya, kalau ada yang nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Nah, sekarang selamat membaca chapter 10 ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **_Indirect Confession?_**

Kututup mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, gagal ketika kudengar ponselku berbunyi.

Ketika kubuka, ada sebuah _chat_ dari Taekwoon _hyung_.

 _'Jaehwan. Kau sudah tidur?'_

'Sedang mencoba. Wae?'

'Ani _. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.'_

Aku tak membalas. Ia pun melanjutkan.

 _'Apa menurutmu, menyukai seseorang yang sudah mengetahui perasaan kita, dan sebenarnya dia juga punya perasaan yang sama? Tapi di sisi lain, seorang teman juga memiliki perasaan itu pada orang yang kau sukai.'_

Aku mengangkat alisku. Ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba bertanya hal semacam ini padaku?

'Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau bermaksud untuk merusak otakku, hyung?'

 _'Jawab saja..'_

Aku menghela nafas, sebelum mebalas.

'Katakan saja pada temanmu kalau kau dan orang itu sudah jadian.'

 _'Tapi kami belum jadian.'_

'Ah, terserah. Bilang saja kalau kalian berdua saling menyukai... Puas?'

 _'Hm.. Ya, akan kucoba. Baiklah.. Selamat malam, Jaehwan-_ ah _~'_

Aku pun tak menjawab lagi. Namun ada yang sedikit membesit di otakku. Kalimat terakhirnya sedikit aneh. Taekwoon _hyung_ tak biasanya seperti itu.

Dan... Ada apa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu? Ah, mungkin itu tentang orang yang sekarang ia sukai. Yah, aku sudah tak peduli. Tapi kenapa ia bertanya padaku? Aneh.

.

 **_Hongbin POV_**

Kuhapus _chatroom_ dengan Jaehwan. Sebelum Taekwoon _hyung_ datang mencari ponselnya.

Ya, yang tadi bicara dengan Jaehwan di _chatroom_ adalah aku. Bukan Taekwoon _hyung_.

Tiba-tiba, "Hongbin- _ah_."

Aku menoleh, dan melihat Taekwoon _hyung_ berdiri di pintu kamarku.

" _N_ \- _ne_?"

"Kau lihat ponselku?"

"Oh, iya. Ini." Kuberikan ponsel itu pada Taekwoon _hyung_.

"Kenapa ada padamu?"

"Tertinggal saat kau masuk kamarku tadi sore."

"Oh.. Ya sudah. Selamat malam, Hongbin." Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup pintu, kemudian membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Aku sudah memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ya, meski tak secara langsung, dan dengan pertanyaan yang aneh. Apa aku harus memberitahunya secara langsung?

Aku tahu dia juga menyukai Sanghyuk. Yah, meski belum benar-benar yakin. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itu benar. Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda ketika aku dan Sanghyuk sedang berbicara berdua. Ia seperti... cemburu.

Oh, Tuhan! Aku merasa seperti sedang menyakiti sahabatku sendiri~

 **.**

 **_Author POV_**

Keesokan paginya. Jaehwan berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Ketika sampai di tempatnya, ia tak melihat kedua sahabatnya di sana. Yang ia temukan hanya ransel milik Hongbin di samping bangkunya. Tapi tak ada ransel milik Sanghyuk. Berarti Sanghyuk belum datang. Jaehwan pun memutuskan untuk mencari Hongbin di luar kelas.

Ketika melewati kelas Taekwoon, pria itu melihatnya dan memanggilnya.

"Jaehwan- _ah_." Jaehwan menoleh, dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berdiri tepat di depan _sunbae_ -nya itu. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, _hyung_.. Oh, _hyung_. Kau lihat Hongbin? Ranselnya sudah ada di bangkunya, tapi orangnya tidak ada di kelas." Tanya Jaehwan.

"Entahlah. Kami tidak berangkat bersama pagi ini."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, ia teringat pertanyaan aneh tadi malam. Ia ingin menanyakan itu.

" _Eoh_. Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_. Pertanyamu tadi malam itu aneh. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Wajah Taekwoon berubah kebingungan.

"Kapan dan di mana aku pernah menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tadi malam, di _chat_. Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Aku kehilangan ponselku tadi malam."

" _Jinjja_?!" Jaehwan menatapnya tak percaya. Taekwoon hanya menangguk. Jaehwan mengetuk dagunya dengan jarinya, berpikir. "Kalau begitu, tadi malam aku bicara dengan siapa?"

"Oh. Hongbin yang tadi malam menemukan ponselku."

Jaehwan langsung menatap Taekwoon.

"Dia mau main-main denganku, rupanya." Taekwoon hanya terus menatap wajah kesal Jaehwan. "Ya sudah, aku mau mencarinya dulu. _Annyeong_ , _hyung_!" Jaehwan tersenyum kepada Taekwoon, dan pergi.

.

Jaehwan tak menemukan Hongbin di setiap sudut gedung sekolah. Ia pun menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Ketika sampai di kelas, ia lihat Hongbin ada di sana, di bangkunya sendiri. Hongbin sedang asik mencorat-coret sesuatu di halaman belakang sebuah bukunya. Menyadari kedatangan Jaehwan, Hongbin dengan cepat menutup bukunya, dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

Jaehwan berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. ia terlihat kesal. Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk.

"Pagi, _hyung_.." Jaehwan tak bergerak. Tatapannya mematikan pada Hongbin. "Eh, kau dari mana saja? Aku lihat ranselmu, tapi kaunya tidak ada."

"Tentu saja. Aku mencarimu di setiap sudut sekolah. Dan harusnya kau yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kau dari mana saja?"

"Eh? Aku hanya jalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Aku bosan karena kau belum datang, dan Sanghyuk juga tidak masuk hari ini." Ucap Hongbin.

Wajah Jaehwan melembut. Ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Sanghyuk tidak masuk?"

"Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ia menghubungiku tadi pagi." Hongbin selesai menjelaskan tepat ketika guru masuk ke kelas.

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk.

 _Biasanya ia menghubungiku kalau tidak masuk sekolah_. batinnya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang pikiran itu, dan fokus pada pelajaran. Hongbin melirik untuk melihat ekspresinya.

.

Bel berbunyi, yang berarti istirahat.

"Aaaah~~ Bahasa Inggris benar-benar memusingkan~~" Keluh Jaehwan sembari merentangkan tangannya ke atas, tepat setelah guru keluar dari kelar. Hongbin menoleh ke arahnya, karena terkejut. Kemudian Jaehwan meletakkan dagunya di meja. Hongbin tertawa. Jaehwan meliriknya. " _Mwo_?"

" _Aniya_.. Aku hanya ingin tertawa, karena kurasa sudah lama aku tak tertawa bersamamu. Oh, Tunggu. Tidak terlalu lama juga, sih. Haha.." tawanya.

Jaehwan menatapnya. Ternyata Hongbin punya pikiran yang sama dengannya! Jaehwan pun ikut tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, keadaan kembali hening. keduanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak ke kafetaria?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau pergi."

"Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk pergi."

"Itu sih kebiasaanmu." Hongbin mencibir. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu lapar."

Setelah jawaban Hongbin, keduanya terdiam. jaehwan masih menempelkan dagunya di meja, dan Hongbin hanya membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba, Hongbin membuka pembicaraan.

" _Hyung_.. Kau tahu, aku sudah _move_ _on_."

" _Jinjja_?!" Jaehwan berpura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu tentang itu. Namun ia belum terlalu yakin. " _Nugu_? _Nugu_?"

" _Ani_ ~ Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun." Ucap Hongbin. Jaehwan mengangkan alisnya, kebingungan. "Dan orangnya sendiri sudah tahu tentang ini.."

" _Ji_ \- _jinjja_?! Jadi kalian sudah jadian?!"

" _Ani_.. Kami belum berani.."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Hongbin tersenyum. "Ada hal yang kami takut akan terjadi bila kami jadian."

Jaehwan menghelas nafas. "Jadi kau tak akan memberi tahu siapa orangnya? _Jinjja_?" Hongbin hanya mengangguk. Jaehwan pun tertawa kecil. "Ya sudahlah. lagi pula, semua orang punya _privacy_. Ya, kan?"

Mereka tertawa, kemudian mengubah topik pembicaraan. Mereka berbicara seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Karena mereka tak tahu siapa orang yang siapa sukai. Tapi Jaehwan akhirnya tahu, bahwa memang Hongbin yang semalam berbincang dengannya. Tapi mengapa mengatasnamakan Taekwoon? Itu yang Jaehwan tak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Please review, and thanks for reading ^^_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N :** _Annyeong! Okay, author_ tahu, ini belum waktunya _update,_ tapi ga tau kenapa nih tangan gatel banget pengen _update.. So,_ ya sudah, _update_ lah.. Dan mungkin sampai _chapter_ 15 bakal ga beraturan gini _update_ -nya wkwk.. oh ya, mau ngumumin aja, kalau ff ini akan berakhir pada _chapter_ 15\. Berarti setelah ini, 4 _chapter_ lagi! ^^ Nah, selamat menikmati _chapter_ 11 ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **-Direct Confession!**

 **_Jaehwan POV_**

Berhari-hari berlalu. Aku sudah sering menebak siapa yang Hongbin sukai. Aku menyebut semua nama murid di kelas, bahkan satu sekolah. Tapi Hongbin selalu menjawab, ' _Bukan dia.'_

.

Suatu siang, aku bertanya lagi.

"Hongbin- _ah_ ~ Kumohon beritahu aku! Siapa orangnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan memberitahumu. Cari tahu sendiri.."

Hongbin memeletkan lidahnya. Kesal, aku mem- _pout_ -kan bibirku. Aku pun menoleh ke orang di belakangnya. Sanghyuk tengah sibuk membaca buku. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap tajam padanya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang Hongbin sukai?"

Sanghyuk melirik ke arah Hongbin. Hongbin tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangkat bahu seakan ia tak peduli. Mata Sanghyuk kembali terarah padaku.

"Yah, begitulah.. Tapi aku tak peduli.."

Ucapnya enteng sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya. Mataku membulat, sebesar mulutku yang terbuka.

Aku kemudian menatap Hongbin.

"Kau memberitahu dia, tapi tidak memberitahuku?!"

" _Ya_! Dia tahu sendiri!" Ucap Hongbin. Aku kembali menatap Sanghyuk. Dia tanya mengangguk dengan mata masih tertuju pada bukunya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Dan aku tahu mereka berdua diam-diam menertawaiku.

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

Jaehwan benar-benar penasaran siapa orang yang kini Hongbin sukai. Ia terus menanyakan tentang itu pada Hongbin beribu-ribu kali. Namun tetap, hanya jawaban _'Bukan dia'_ yang keluar dari mulut Hongbin.

.

Suatu petang, sepulang sekolah, Jaehwan sudah tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia menarik Sanghyuk ke atap gedung sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Jaehwan! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Ssh! Jangan berisik! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!" Jaehwan mendesis, dan Sanghyuk kebingungan.

"Tentang siapa orang yang Hongbin sukai?" Jaehwan mengangguk antusias.

Sanghyuk menghelas nafas, "Kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan hal itu?"

"Aku ini juga sahabatnya, _okay_? Tapi dia hanya memberitahukan hal ini padamu!"

Sanghyuk memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Jaehwan bicara lagi. "Kumohon, Sanghyuk-ah.. Beritahu aku siapa orang yang Hongbin sukai!"

Jaehwan berlutut di depan Sanghyuk, memohon jawabannya.

"Jae- Jaehwan?" Sanghyuk terkejut dengan apa yang Jaehwan lakukan. Ia menatap Jaehwan yang masih berlutut, kemudian kembali menghelas nafas. Ia menggenggam bahu Jaehwan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu.."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena-" Sanghyuk berhenti bicara, karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya, kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sanghyuk- _ah_. Katakan saja." Tiba-tiba Hongbin muncul. Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk menoleh. Jaehwan langsung beranjak dari posisinya.

" _Ne_ , Hongbin- _ah_! Beritahu aku!"

"Ho- Hongbin? Kau yakin?" Tanya Sanghyuk. Hongbin mengangguk, dan kemudian menatap Jaehwan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mulai bicara, "Orang itu-" ia berhenti sejenak. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia siap memberi tahu Jaehwan. Ia menunduk, kemudian melanjutkan "-sedang berdiri tepat di sampingmu.."

Hening...

Jaehwan membatu. Sanghyuk hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan Hongbin tetap menunduk.

"Jadi..." Jaehwan menoleh menatap Sanghyuk. Senyuman yang benar-benar tipis masih tertera di wajahnya. "Kau orangnya?"

"Yah.. begitulah.."

Jaehwan masih tersenyum, namun kini senyumannya aneh. Seakan ia akan menangis. Hongbin mulai khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Jaehwan terdiam selagi Hongbin dan Sanghyuk menatapnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa aku marah, _eoh_? Memang sesulit itu mengatakannya padaku? Sampai kalian merahasiakannya selama dua minggu? Ya ampun.. Kalian benar-benar, deh! haha!" Jaehwan tertawa sekencang mungkin. Ia harap dengan begitu, Sanghyuk dan Hongbin akan berpikir bahwa air mata yang keluar dari matanya adalah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sanghyuk dan Hongbin saling bertukar tatap. "Ahah.. Sudah, ah.. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Di rumah ada sepupuku menunggu. Aku harus pergi. _Annyeong_!"

Jaehwan berlari menuruni tangga dari atap gedung sekolah, selagi mencoba menyeka air matanya. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Jadi prasangkanya selama ini benar. Hongbin menyukai Sanghyuk, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebenarnya ia bisa menerima itu, namun ia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

.

Hongbin melirik ke arah Sanghyuk.

"Apa kubilang. Dia juga menyukaimu.."

"Hongbin.."

"A- aku teman yang buruk. Aku menyakitinya. Aku berbohong padanya. Aku.. Aku-" Hongbin mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakannya pada Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk menatap Hongbin, kemudian memeluknya. Ia mengelus punggung Hongbin, sedangkan Hongbin mulai menangis di bahunya.

"Tenanglah, Hongbin. Kita akan temukan cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaehwan."

"Tapi dia pasti tak mau lagi bicara padaku. Dia pasti membenciku!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kita tahu, dia bukan orang seperti itu. Ia selalu memaafkan orang lain, selama orang itu meminta maaf padanya." Sanghyuk masih memeluk Hongbin. Dan Hongbin masih menangis.

"Kita akan temukan cara untuk meminta maaf padanya. Untuk menjelaskan semua padanya." Gumam Sanghyuk.

.

Jaehwan berbohong. Ia tidak benar-benar pulang, melainkan ia pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang dapat menenangkannya. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku, menangis dengan kencang. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Di sisi lain taman itu, seseorang memperhatikannya. Orang itu kemudian mendekati Jaehwan yang masih menangis. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat orang itu adalah Taekwoon. Taekwoon terkejut melihat wajah Jaehwan. "Jaehwan? Apa yang-"

Taekwoon berhenti bicara ketika Jaehwan tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya. Taekwoon membatu.

"Taekwoon _hyung_.. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi.. Kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Aku membutuhkanmu." Jaehwan menangis di dada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia masih membatu. Namun kemudian, ia menyadari perkataan Jaehwan barusan.

Tangannya beranjak mengelus kepala Jaehwan.

"Tenanglah, Jaehwan. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu."

" _Gomawo_."

"... _Ne_.."

Taekwoon terus memeluk Jaehwan sampai Jaehwan merasa lebih tenang.

Namun Jaehwan tetap tak mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tak bisa.

.

_ **Hongbin** **POV** _

Aku menatap langit, kembali di balkon kamarku. Aku kembali menangis ketika teringat kejadian tadi sore. Aku menyakitinya. Aku menyakiti Jaehwan. Aku tahu dia juga menyukai Sanghyuk, lalu kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Hongbin.."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Taekwoon hyung tengah berjalan mendekati tempatku berada.

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_.."

"Ada apa? Kau menangis."

" _Aniya_.." Aku menghapus air mataku, namun itu tak berguna karena mataku terus mengeluarkan bintik air itu.

"Kau tak bisa bohong padaku.."

Aku menghela nafas. Akupun menceritakannya. Kuberitahu semua yang terjadi pada Taekwoon _hyung_. Termasuk perasaanku yang mengatakan Jaehwan menyukai Sanghyuk. Dan kecuali bahwa Jaehwan pernah menyukainya.

"Jadi kau dan Sanghyuk sudah jadian?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa kami tidak akan pernah jadian. Aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kami. Hal ini benar-benar menyulitkan.."

Aku terisak. Dapat kurasakan Taekwoon _hyung_ hanya menatapku, dan tak mengatakan apapun. Tak satupun dari kami berbicara.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Ia tak menjawab, malah tersenyum sinis.

Aku mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Selamat tidur, Hongbin- _ah_.." Ia pun keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia tak pernah terlibat dalam masalah ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia ketahui?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N** : Uwaaah! Keooooo * _LOVE LOVE LOVE_ * _(Spazzing_ ff sendiri ini namanya wkwk) gimana _chapter_ 11? udah mulai panas, belum? kkk _okay, please review! Criticisms are allowed, as long as you guys are not rude! Thanks for reading ^^_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** seperti yang author katakan, tangan gatel banget mau update! Karena tinggal beberapa chapter lagi sih, hehe ^^ Dan mumpung hari ini termsuk hari yang spesial kn ... hehe... Oke, selamat menikmati chapter 12 ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **-He Would Be Mine-**

 **_Jaehwan POV_**

Aku benci Hongbin. Ia merebut semua orang dariku. Pertama Taekwoon _hyung_ , dan sekarang Sanghyuk. Tapi Hongbin adalah sahabatku. Aku tak bisa membencinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menjauh dari mereka sementara waktu? Ya, itu yang harus kulakukan.

.

Aku berhenti melangkah di depan kelasku. Menyiapkan diriku sebelum bertemu mereka. Aku mengintip dari jendela. Dan kulihat mereka di sana. Di bangku mereka masing-masing, dan tak bicara sedikitpun. Aku benci melihatnya.

Terlebih Sanghyuk yang biasa ribut. Dan Hongbin yang biasa tersenyum dengan lembut di pagi hari. Apa ini salahku?

Mungkin iya, tapi aku tetap tak bisa mendekati mereka saat ini. Aku pun memasuki kelas, dan berjalan menuju bangku di barisan terakhir. Dengan begitu, aku tidak duduk di dekat mereka.

Langkah awal.

Hening. Meski seisi kelas sedang ramai, aku merasa sepi. Mereka juga tak terlihat saling bicara.

.

Bel berbunyi, dan guru pun keluar dari ruang kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah usai. Dan aku tetap duduk di tempat baruku. Aku menatap punggung mereka. Mereka juga tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilku dari pintu.

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kulihat Taekwoon _hyung_ berdiri di sana. Aku terkejut dia memanggilku. Aku pun menunjuk diriku sendiri, dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aku?"

Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk mendatanginya. Akupun berjalan ke arahnya, dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Ia tak menjawab, malah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat lain. " _Yah_ , _hyung_! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Ia tetap tak menjawab. Kulihat wajahnya dari belakang. Ia terus tersenyum selama kami berjalan. Aku tak mengerti, tapi tetap mengikutinya.

Kamipun sampai di perpustakaan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi, membuka sebuah buku di atas meja. Sedangkan aku hanya tetap berdiri, menatapnya.

"Jangan hanya melihat seperti itu. Duduk."

Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. "Tunggu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, _hyung_?"

Taekwoon hyung tak menjawab. Ia menggeser buku yang tadi ia buka sampai tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Pelajarannya tepat setelah istirahat."

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, aku harus membantumu mengerjakan PR?" ia mengangguk. "Tapi aku kelas dua sedangkan kau kelas tiga!"

"Pelajaran kelas tiga sangat rumit. Dan aku sudah lupa pelajaran kelas dua."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan adikmu saja? Hongbin cukup pintar untuk ini."

Tiba-tiba, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Sekitar sepuluh senti. Aku terkejut, dan mataku membulat.

"Bukankah kau peraih nilai terbaik dalam matematika tahun lalu? Hongbin hanya urutan kelima." Setelah itu, ia kembali bersandar di bangkunya. Aku diam-diam menghembuskan nafas yang tadi kutahan. "Lagi pula sepertinya ia sedang punya masalah."

Ia pun melepaskan pandangan dariku.

 _'Ugh. Akulah yang paling bermasalah saat ini.'_ batinku.

Kemudian, Taekwoon _hyung_ menunjuk sebuah soal.

"Ajarkan aku rumus ini."

"Ehh? Ini kan pelajaran kelas satu! Kau tak bisa mengerjakannya, _hyung_?!" Ucapku kaget. Soal ini benar-benar mudah.

"Sudah lupa." Ucapnya datar.

"Ah, terserahlah! Yasudah, dengar penjelasanku baik-baik. _Araseo_?"

Ia mengangguk. Akupun mengajarinya semua pertanyaan yang tak bisa -lebih tepatnya lupa- ia kerjakan.

Terkadang, ia terlihat stres karena soal yang begitu rumit. Aku tertawa tiap kali ia menggeram kesal.

 _RING!_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

" _ASSA_! Selesai tepat waktu!" Teriak Taekwoon _hyung_ sembari mengangkat bukunya. Teriakannya itu mendapat banyak protes dari pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain. Namun ia tampak tak peduli.

Aku terkekeh. Kemudian melompat kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Jaehwan- _ah_." Bisiknya sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

" _N_ \- _Ne_.."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya, dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan masih sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku menatapnya sampai ia hilang dari pandanganku.

Ada yang aneh. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat ia memelukku, saat ia tersenyum padaku, saat wajah kami sangat dekat selama belajar.

Aku benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya? Benarkah? Orang yang dulu kucintai setengah mati, kini tak lagi sama sekali membuatku gugup di dekatnya?

Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak mau memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

.

"Jaehwan- _ah_!" Seseorang memanggilku ketika aku tengah membereskan tasku.

Aku menoleh, dan Taekwoon _hyung_ kembali berdiri di sana. Namun kali ini, aku lega dia datang.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, melewati Hongbin dan sanghyuk begitu saja.

" _Hyung_!"

"Siap?" Ucapnya, membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Ng? Memang kita punya janji pergi bersama?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ia terkekeh.

"Tidak. Hanya pulang bersama. Mau, kan?"

"Oh.. _Araseo_! _Ne_ , _kajja_!"

Kali ini aku yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, sambil tersenyum. Namun sebelum kakiku beranjak, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Mereka masih di sana. Dan aku menyadari mereka melihat ke arahku, namun mengalihkannya ketika aku melirik ke arah mereka. Apa mereka menyadari arah pandangku?

.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Taekwoon _hyung_ , sembari menghentikan motornya di depan rumahku. Ia menoleh kepadaku yang duduk di belakangnya, tersenyum. Aku tersenyum kembali.

Aku berniat turun dari motornya. Namun tepat sebelum aku beranjak, ia berkata,

"Aku jadi ingat saat itu."

" _M_ \- _mwo_?"

"Saat aku mengantarmu pulang dari pesta nyonya Cha, kau tertidur di punggungku." ucapnya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Ma- maaf soal itu." ucapku sambil beranjak turun dari motornya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan."

 _Ya, memang tidak salah. Tapi itu memalukan! Ugh, kalau saja ia tidak mengingatkanku akan hal itu!_

"Ng.. _Ne_. Aku masuk duluan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Aku membungkuk, kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan rumahku. Tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu, ia memanggilku.

"Tunggu." Aku berbalik. Kulihat ia berlari ke arahku. Saat ia sudah berada di depanku, "Ng.. Apa besok kau luang?"

"Ya. Aku luang." Aku menatapnya. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun bisa kulihat ia gugup. Ia tak melihat mataku, dan hanya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Maaf. Kalau kau menghentikanku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, aku akan masuk sekarang. _Annyeong_." Aku membuka pintu, dan mengambil sebuah langkah.

Saat itu, ia kembali menarik tanganku dan mengatakan, "Mau pergi denganku?"

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

"Aku pulang." Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat Hongbin duduk di ruang tengah, menatap kosong TV di depannya. Setelah menggantung jaketnya, Taekwoon duduk di samping adiknya.

" _Eomma_ _appa_?"

"Belum pulang." jawab Hongbin singkat tanpa memisahkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau sakit?"

Taekwoon menyentuh kening Hongbin dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tidak sakit. Tiba-tiba, Air mata turun membasahi pipi Hongbin.

"Hongbin? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis." Ucapnya sembari menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kau tak bisa bohong padaku."

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah berjanji pada Wonsik untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi."

"Begitukah?" Hongbin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, katakan apa ada di pikiranmu."

Hening. Hongbin hanya menatap lantai, sedangkan Taekwoon menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_? Kenapa kau mencoba mendekatinya? Kau ingin memisahkan kami? Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa yang kau lakukan itu justru membuat keadaan makin buruk? Sekarang aku dan Sanghyuk tak punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya! Aku-"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu."

Taekwoon menyela kalimat Hongbin. Sang adik hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berikan dia padaku sementara waktu, akan kukembalikan dia sebagai sahabatmu lagi." Taekwoon tersenyum sinis. Hongbin menatapnya bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Taekwoon katakan. "Tapi, dia akan jadi milikku setelah itu."

" _Mwo_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it! What do you think about keo moments here, guys?! Aaaaaa XD

Please review! Criticisims are allowed as long as you guys are not rude ^^

Thanks for reading, and... HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **=Old Love's Been Returned=**

Berhari-hari berlalu, dan Jaehwan selalu terlihat bersama Taekwoon. Bukan berarti perasaan Jaehwan pada Taekwoon kembali. Hanya saja ia belum bisa mendekati Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Saat ini ia tak punya teman selain Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin seringkali mencoba bicara dengan Jaehwan. Mereka ingin meminta maaf. Namun Jaehwan lah yang justru selalu mencoba menjauh. Tiap kali Hongbin memanggil Jaehwan, anak itu akan langsung menjauh, atau bahkan mencari kakak dari Jung bersaudara itu.

Jaehwan masih marah, meski sebenarnya, ia sudah memaafkan kedua temannya. Hanya saja ia masih merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena berbohong pada temannya.

.

"Aku menyerah." Taekwoon membanting pensilnya ke meja, kemudian melipat tangannya di dada.

Jaehwan menatapnya kebingungan.

" _Mwo_? Kau yang memintaku membantumu belajar, sekarang malah kau yang menyerah?"

"Tahu begitu aku tidak minta bantuanmu dari awal." Gumam Taekwoon. Namun Jaehwan masih menangkap perkataannya.

Jaehwan tertawa. " _Ya_! Jangan begitu, hyung.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau aku mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu, setelah kau menyelesaikan soal ini?"

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dari senyuman itu, Taekwoon bisa tahu bahwa Jaehwan serius.

"Apapun yang aku mau? Benarkah?" Jaehwan mengangguk. "Berlaku sampai malam. _Deal_?"

Jaehwan terkekeh. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu menyelesaikan soal ini. Oke, _deal_!"

 **-15 Menit kemudian-**

Taekwoon memberikan bukunya pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan terkekeh dan mengambil bukunya. Ia memeriksa jawaban Taekwoon. Sedangkan Taekwoon di sisi lain hanya terus menatap Jaehwan dengan penuh harap. Meski wajahnya datar, sebenarnya ia takut tidak akan mendapat apa yang Jaehwan sudah janjikan. Karena sebenarnya, ia sudah punya rencana.

"Oke, _pass_!"

Ucap Jaehwan sambil meletakkan buku Taekwoon di meja. Wajah tegang Taekwoon berubah seketika. Ia menatap senyum lembut di wajah Jaehwan.

" _ASSA_!" Taekwoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ssh~ _Hyung_ , jangan berteriak! Ini perpustaka- Whoaa!" omelan Jaehwan terhenti ketika Taekwoon tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Untungnya ia masih sempat mengambil tas nya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, menuju tempat parkir. Selagi Taekwoon memakai _helm_ -nya, Jaehwan hanya terdiam. Kemudian, Taekwoon menyodorkan sebuah _helm_ lagi pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hanya menatapi _helm_ itu, kemudian beralih pada Taekwoon.

"Rumahku tidak jauh. Untuk apa pakai _helm_?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang? Kau lupa janjimu? Aku ingin meminta waktumu."

"Memang mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia." Jaehwan mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Kemudian memakai _helm_ , dan naik ke motor Taekwoon.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim. Taekwoon meminta Jaehwan untuk menunggu, selagi Taekwoon membeli es krim. Jaehwan pun menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Taekwoon kembali. Ia menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim pada Jaehwan.

" _Gomawo_.." Jaehwan mengambilnya.

Sembari menghabiskan es krim, mereka hanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari kedai es krim tersebut.

Sedikit hening. Sampai Taekwoon memulai pembicaraan.

"Berapa permohonan yang bisa kudapat?"

Jaehwan melirik. Ia menjilat es krimnya sebelum menjawab, "Sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi tetap hanya sampai nanti malam."

"Kau seperti malaikat yang benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan."

Jaehwan merona mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak merespon apapun, hanya terus menjilati es krimnya. Taekwoon tak melepas tatapannya pada Jaehwan sedikitpun. Dan Jaehwan sadar akan hal itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Jae.. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan.. Ah, ani! Dwaesseo!_

"Jaehwan- _ah_.."

" _N_ \- _ne_?" Jaehwan tidak menoleh.

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Bisa-bisanya malaikat makan es krim berantakan begitu?"

Jaehwan akhirnya menyadari ada es krim yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya. Tepat sebelum Jaehwan bermaksud menghapusnya dengan tangannya, Taekwoon melakukannya lebih dulu. Ia menghapus es krim di bibir Jaehwan dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Jaehwan membulat, ketika ia sadari wajah mereka tak berjarak lebih dari lima senti. Jaehwan dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Taekwoon menyadari Jaehwan yang merona merah. _Kwiyeobda~~_ batinnya.

Ia pun akhirnya menjauh dari Jaehwan.

" _Go_ \- _Gomawo_.." Ucap Jaehwan. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam keheningan. Setelah menghabiskan es krim masing-masing, Taekwoon langsung berdiri. " _Kaja_.."

"Ke- kemana lagi?" Taekwoon terlihat berpikir. Jaehwan hanya menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri itu.

Lalu,

"Taman hiburan?"

.

Mereka pun sampai di taman hiburan. Keduanya mengendarai beberapa wahana (lebih seperti Taekwoon menemani seorang anak berumur 8 tahun.) Mereka juga membeli beberapa barang (lebih tepatnya, Jaehwan yang merengek minta dibelikan dengan alasan sudah tidak punya uang). Taekwoon mulai berpikir, malah seperti dirinya yang mengabulkan permohonan Jaehwan.

Merasa lelah, keduanya beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman.

"Ah.. Ini hari terbaik~~" Jaehwan merentangkan tangannya.

Taekwoon menatapnya. "Hari terbaik karena bersamaku?"

Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Taekwoon terkekeh. " _Ani_. _Dwaesseo_.."

Jaehwan memukul pelan lengan Taekwoon, kemudian tertawa. Taekwoon menatap laki-laki di sampingnya yang masih tertawa itu. Jaehwan menyadarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup.

"Ke- kenapa memandangku seperti itu, _hyung_?"

" _Aniya_. Aku hanya senang melihatmu dapat tertawa dan tersenyum kembali." Taekwoon masih menatap Jaehwan.

"Hah? Aku biasa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini.."

"Tidak. Ini berbeda." Jaehwan menatap kebingungan. "Aku tahu kau selalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sejak masalahmu itu datang."

Jaehwan terdiam. Pandangannya kini jatuh ke tanah, sedangkan Taekwoon masih memandanginya.

"Kau hanya tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, bersediakah kau memberi tahuku?" Jaehwan menggeleng. Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Dengar. Meskipun kau tak mau memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi, aku akan coba membantumu. Saat kau punya masalah, kau harus menyelesaikannya."

"Caranya?" Ucap Jaehwan di antar suara isak tangisnya. Ya, ia menangis. Ia kembali merasa bersalah pada Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon tersenyum dengan lembut, kemudian menggenggam pundak Jaehwan.

"Permintaan maaf." Jaehwan akhirnya menoleh, dan melihat senyuman Taekwoon. "Jika kau yang bersalah, maka minta maaflah. Namun jika orang lain yang bersalah itu meminta maaf padamu, maafkanlah. Dan semua masalah akan langsung terselesaikan."

Taekwoon menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Jaehwan. Jaehwan hanya menatapnya. Taekwoon tidak memindahkan tangannya dari pipi Jaehwan. Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Taekwoon, dan melepaskannya secara perlahan dari pipinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku, _hyung_?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?" Jaehwan mengangguk, dan Taekwoon kembali tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon menarik dagu Jaehwan, dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaehwan. Mata Jaehwan membulat. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak lebih kencang. Ia bisa rasakan... bibir lembut milik Taekwoon.

Setelah beberapa lama, Taekwoon akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang membatu di depannya..

"Karena aku mencintaimu.. Aku akan selalu peduli padamu."

.

_ **Jaehwan** **POV** _

"Karena aku mencintaimu.. Aku akan selalu peduli padamu."

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Ya, pasti salah. Ini pasti hanya lelucon! Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku.. Dia- dia mencintai orang lain. Iya, kan?

"Ini bukan lelucon, kalau kau berpikir begitu. Dan tidak mustahil pula kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Oh, Tuhan! Dia membaca pikiranku.

"Bi- bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Aku merendahkan kepalaku, dan memandang ke arah lain selain dirinya.

"Kalau itu maumu."

Kami pun pulang. Ia mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Namun hening. Aku tak mau bicara padanya, karena aku bahkan tak akan berani menatap wajahnya. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia sedang menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak akan mengatakan apapun.

.

Aku masuk ke kelas, dan menemukan keadaan kelas yang kosong melompong. Aku pun meletakkan ranselku di mejaku, dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan. Aku tak mau sendirian berada di kelas.

Ketika aku melangkah sekali keluar pintu ruangan, seseorang menarik tanganku.

" _Hyung_.." Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang familiar itu.

"Hongbin?" Aku lihat Sanghyuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Sa- Sanghyuk?"

"Kami ingin bicara padamu."

" _Ani_. Aku yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapku menghadap lantai. "Aku ingin... Minta maaf. Setelah semua yang kulakukan. Aku tak mempedulikan kalian. Aku menjauhi kalian. Aku bahkan mungkin menyakiti kalian. Aku- Aku minta maaf."

Tepat sebelum airmataku keluar, aku merasakan sepasang lengan memelukku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menyadari bahwa tangan Hongbin lah yang memelukku.

"Bukan kau yang harus minta maaf, tapi kami. Aku ingin minta maaf karena menyimpan rahasia ini begitu lama. Dan-"

"Aku ingin minta maaf, kalau kau merasa tersakiti karena hal itu. Saat itu aku hanya belum siap memberi tahumu." Ucap Sanghyuk. Aku dan Hongbin melepaskan pelukan kami, kemudian menatap sahabat termuda kami itu. "Tapi.. Kita masih teman, kan?"

Aku menatap senyuman Sanghyuk yang tampak ragu. Aku tertawa, kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku," Ucapku dengan senyum lebar. "Sahabatku.."

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk saling tatap, sebelum kembali menatapku. Lalu mereka ikut tersenyum, dan memelukku.

Aku kembali menangis dalam pelukan ini. Aku rindu mereka. Rindu sahabat-sahabatku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya. Rasa hangat yang kami ciptakan bersama saat kami saling berbagi sebuah pelukan.

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

Tepat setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, ketiganya mendengar seseorang memanggil.

"Hai, semua."

"Oh! Hai, _hyung_!" Hongbin dan Sanghyuk balas menyapa Taekwoon.

Sedangkan Jaehwan terdiam. Ia teringat hari kemarin, ketika Taekwoon menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan... menciumnya.

"Hai, Jae.." Taekwoon melambaikan tangan pada Jaehwan, membuat laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Jaehwan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk menatap kepergiannya dengan rasa heran. Sedangkan Taekwoon menghela nafas.

Ia pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jadi.. Masalahnya sudah selesai?"

"Yah.. Begitulah."

Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu."

Taekwoon memberi senyuman sinis pada adiknya, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk hanya menatap satu sama lain. Merekapun masuk ke ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=To be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai! Gimana _chapter_ 13? Keo _kisseu_ aaaa XD Seperti yang _author_ bilang, ff ini sampai _chapter_ 15.. Tapi sebetulnya _chapter_ 15 itu cuma semacam epilog, dan pendek. Jadi klimaks berada di _chapter_ 14.. _So please wait for the next chapter_! ^^

Oh ya, _btw,_ ini ffn kenapa ya? setelah _author update chapter_ 12, _review_ nambah dari 46 jadi 50, tapi pas _author_ buka, _review_ terakhir itu masih yang ke-46 dan 4 _review_ terakhir nggak muncul. Itu kenapa ya? ada yang tahu? Kalo ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu lewat PM ya.. Karena _review_ nggak muncul.. _Thanks_ ^^


	15. Chapter 14 FIN

**Chapter14**

 **_Last Complication_**

 **_Hongbin POV_**

"Jaehwan _hyung_.." Panggilku.

Aku sedang di rumah Jaehwan _hyung_. Dengan Sanghyuk, tentunya. Kami bermaksud mengerjakan tugas, namun Jaehwan hyung terlihat sangat diam dan itu membuatku tak nyaman.

"Lee Jaehwan!" Teriak Sanghyuk, membuat Jaehwan terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Ma- Maaf.." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya. Ia masih terlihat tak nyaman. Tangannya gemetar. Aku menghelas nafas, sebelum meraih tangannya. Ia pun berhenti menulis dengan buru-buru.

" _Hyung_.." Kupanggil dia dengan nada khawatir.

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke arahku. Ketika mata kami saling bertemu, aku lihat wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat, ia membuang muka. " _N_ \- _ne_?"

Aku menatapnya. Kasihan, aku tahu dia masih punya masalah. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi kuharap itu bukan tentang kami lagi.

"Jaehwan.." Ucap Sanghyuk tiba-tiba. "Apa sekarang kau... Menyukai namchin-ku, Hongbin?"

Dengan cepat, aku menoleh dan menatap Sanghyuk, sama seperti yang Jaehwan lakukan. Kami menatap kekasihku itu dengan mata bulat.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kita kan sahabat! Lagipula, aku tidak akan berani merebutnya darimu." Jelas Jaehwan.

Seketika, wajahku memerah. Aku membayangkan bagaimana bila Sanghyuk berkelahi dengan seseorang demi memperebutkanku.

Kudengar Sanghyuk menghela nafas,

"Bagus. Itu sahabatku.."

Sanghyuk mencubit hidung Jaehwan, membuatnya mengerang kesal dan kesakitan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa, kami kembali mengerjakan tugas, Namun lagi, aku melihat kesedihan di wajah Jaehwan _hyung_.

Aku menghela nafas, sebelum berkata, "Serius, Jaehwan. Kalau bukan aku. lalu siapa yang membuatmu galau seperti ini?"

Aku menatapnya, namun dia tidak. Ia tetap menatap bukunya, meskipun ia tidak mengerjakannya. Akupun menggenggam pipinya, dan memaksanya untuk menatapku. " _Hyung_. Tatap aku! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

"Ti- Tidak ada!" Ia menepis tanganku, dan kembali menunduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengindariku?!"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!"

"Ya, kau menghindari tatap mata denganku! Katakan padaku, Jaehwan!" teriakku sembari berdiri. Aku kesal. Menunggu beberapa lama, aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya. Lalu, kurasakan tangan Sanghyuk menarik tanganku untuk kembali duduk.

"Jaehwan. Kau bisa beritahu kami kalau kau masih memiliki masalah." ucap

Sanghyuk. Sedangkan aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu kalian."

.

_ **Author** **POV** _

Jaehwan memberitahu segalanya kepada kedua sahabatnya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Taekwoon. Mulai dari awal. Sejak awal ia menyukai Taekwoon, kemudian Sanghyuk, dan kembali dibingungkan tentang perasaannya terhadap Taekwoon. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan ini semua.

"Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kau menghindari bertatap wajah dengan Hongbin? Karena Hongbin adalah adik Taekwoon _hyung_ , dan membuatmu selalu teringat akan dia? Jung Taekwoon, yang berapa hari lalu menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Apa itu berarti, kau bahkan tak bisa berada di dekatku?"

"Bukan bukan bukan! Bukan begitu!" Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, dan tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Hongbin. Langsung ia kembali menunduk. "Aku hanya tak bisa memandang wajahmu."

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin terdiam. Mereka tak mengerti mengapa Jaehwan jadi seperti ini. Ya, memang ini semua pasti karena Jung Taekwoon. Dan kenapa semua permasalahan rumit harus dialami oleh Jaehwan? Kenapa?

"Teman-teman.." Tiba-tiba Jaehwan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Maaf, bisa kalian pulang? Aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri."

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin saling tatap. Mereka kebingungan. Namun mereka tetap melakukan apa yang Jaehwan minta.

Setelah berpamitan, merekapun pergi. Sedangkan Jaaehwan, setelah kedua temannya pergi, ia langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya, dan menangis di sana.

 _Mengapa semua harus seperti ini?_

 _Mengapa kehidupanku harus serumit ini?_

 _Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana menghentikannya?_

 _._

 ** _BLAM!_**

Hongbin membanting pintu dengan kasar. Dan mengejutkan Taekwoon di dapur hingga menyemburkan kembali minumannya.

"Jung Hongbin! Tak bisa kah menutup pintu pelan-pelan?!" omel Taekwoon.

Hongbin pun menemukan tempat Taekwoon berada. Ia pun berjalan dengan langkah menggebu-gebu dan wajah yang kesal menuju dapur. Segera setelah menemukan sang kakak di dapur, adik dari Jung bersaudara itu langsung mendorong kakaknya hingga mereka jatuh ke lantai.

"Hongbin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehwan?!" Hongbin menggenggam kerah baju Taekwoon.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku menyakitinya?"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku padanya!"

Hongbin mulai naik pitam. Ia merasa kakaknya ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaannya, bodoh! Dia itu benar-benar tersakiti!"

"Itu bukan salahku! Kaulah yang menyakitinya! Kau mengambil Sanghyuk darinya!"

Mendengar itu, Hongbin terhenti. Ia terdiam. Terduduk di lantai, dan genggamannya lepas dari tubuh Taekwoon. Taekwoon mendudukkan dirinya, dan menatap adiknya yang masih membatu.

"H- Hongbin.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau benar," ucapan Hongbin membuat Taekwoon mengangkat alisnya. "Akulah yang paling menyakitinya."

"Tidak, Hongbin- _ah_ -"

"KAU BENAR!" Kini Hongbin berteriak, dan menangis sembari memeluk lututnya. "Aku membuatmu mencintaiku dan itu menyakitinya. Lalu aku merebut Sanghyuk darinya. Aku- aku merebut semua orang darinya. Aku benar-benar teman yang jahat..."

"Tunggu." ucap Taekwoon. "Kau bilang apa? Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan itu menyakitkan bagi Jaehwan?"

" _Hyung_ , kau bodoh! Dia pernah menyukaimu sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena mengetahui bahwa kau masih mencintaiku! Itulah kenapa ia berpaling pada Sanghyuk! ... Namun kemudian aku dan Sanghyuk malah menyakitinya."

Hongbin kembali menangis. Kali ini giliran Taekwoon yang membatu.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hongbin katakan. Dirinya menyakiti Jaehwan. Ya, dan selalu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon berdiri, dan berlari mengambil Jaketnya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_. Kau mau ke mana?!"

Teriak Hongbin masih dari lantai dapur.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kumohon jangan tahan aku." Ucap Taekwoon, sebelum menutup pintu.

Hongbin hanya menatap ke arah pintu yang baru tertutup. Di dalam otaknya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang kakaknya akan lakukan.

.

Jaehwan mendengar suara pintu depan diketuk. Lelaki yang sedari tadi masih menangis itu langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaehwan sembari membukakan pintu. Sebelum sempat ia melihat siapa yang datang, orang itu dengan cepat memeluknya. Mata Jaehwan membulat. Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

Seseorang yang saat ini ingin ia hindari.

"Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_?"

"Aku harus bicara padamu." Bisik Taekwoon.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku.." Jaehwan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taekwoon, namun tidak berhasil.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut aku." Taekwoon menarik pergelangan tangan Jaehwan, dan mulai menariknya keluar rumah. Jaehwan mulai memberontak karena genggaman tangan Taekwoon semakin kencang.

"Taekwoon _hyung_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

Jaehwan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Namun Taekwoon tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Jaehwan. Ia ingin meluruskan semuanya.

Merekapun sampai di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah Jaehwan. Taekwoon berhenti menarik Jaehwan, lalu berbalik. Namun genggamannya tak lepas dari pergelangan tangan Jaehwan. Sedang Jaehwan masih memberontak.

"Jaehwan." Jaehwan tak menjawab, masih terus memberontak. "LEE JAEHWAN!"

Teriakan Taekwoon akhirnya menghentikan Jaehwan. Mereka kini saling memandang. Nafas Jaehwan tersengal, bukan karena memberontak tadi, tapi karena jantungnya. Berdetak tanpa kendali.

"Jaehwan.. Kumohon jangan jadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jaehwan merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau berbohong! Kau hanya mencintai adikmu seorang! Aku tahu itu!"

Taekwoon terkejut ketika ia lihat Jaehwan menangis hebat. Hongbin benar. Selama ini, Jaehwan tersakiti olehnya. Taekwoon beranjak untuk memeluk Jaehwan. Kali ini, Jaehwan tidak mengelak. Ia membiarkan Taekwoon melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Memang benar, aku mencintainya. Tapi akhirnya aku menyerah. Ia tak pernah menerima perasaanku."

"Lalu kau berpaling kepada orang lain." Jaehwan bergumam.

"Ya, itu benar." Perlahan, Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaehwan, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau ingat percakapan kita di belakang rumah keluarga Cha?"

Taekwoon mendapat sebuah anggukan.

"Kukatakan bahwa aku masih mencintai Hongbin. Tapi kemudian kukatakan bahwa aku mulai mencintai orang lain."

"Kenapa saat itu kau berkata begitu?"

Taekwoon tersenyum, "Karena aku baru menyadarimu saat itu. Aku menyadari bahwa kau itu mengagumkan. Lebih dari Hongbin. Sejak saat itu, kupikir aku bisa mulai mencoba mencintaimu. Jadi, orang lain itu adalah kau, Jaehwan."

"Kau hanya mencoba. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku saat itu."

"Memang tidak... Saat itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang."

Jaehwan menatap mata Taekwoon, sebaliknya yang Taekwoon lakukan.

"Kumohon, Jaehwan- _ah_. Percayalah padaku."

Jaehwan tak bisa menjawab. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Tapi ia bisa lihat ada kesungguhan dari mata Taekwoon.

Perlahan, Ia memeluk tubuh Taekwoon.

"Kurasa sekarang aku bisa percaya padamu.."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Bisik Taekwoon.

Tangannya naik untuk membalas pelukan Jaehwan. Sedang lelaki itu merona pipinya.

"..."

"Kuulang. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Dengan itu, Taekwoon melepas pelukannya. Matanya membulat, dan ia lihat Jaehwan tersenyum. Seketika, Taekwoon merasa tenang. Ia pun akhirnya membalas senyuman itu.

" _Gomawo_.." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Senyuman di wajah Jaehwan semakin lebar, sebelum dengan cepat mengecup bibir Taekwoon. Pipi Taekwoon seketika memerah, sedangkan Jaehwan tertawa malu.

Tiba-tiba, Tangan Taekwoon meraih pipinya, dan menariknya kembali ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Jaehwan sedikit terkejut. Namun ia biasakan dirinya dengan hal semacam ini. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Taekwoon bergerak seirama dengan bibirnya. Ia tahu setelah ini, Taekwoon tak akan ragu menciumnya seperti ini di depan publik. Bila memang mereka sepasang kekasih... _Why_ _not_?

"Ehem.. Sepertinya ada yang baru jadian, nih~"

Dengan cepat, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Sanghyuk dan wajah jahilnya. Di sampingnya ada Hongbin yang hanya terkekeh.

"Sanghyuk? Ku- Kukira kalian sudah pulang.." tanya Jaehwan. Pipinya merah semerah tomat.

"Ya, tadi aku mengantar Hongbin pulang. Tapi mobilku tiba-tiba mogok tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu kulihat Taekwoon _hyung_ ngebut dengan motornya, dan Hongbin yang mencoba mengejarnya. Kamipun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya." Jelas Sanghyuk.

"Jadi kau mengejarku, Hongbin- _ah_?" Tanya Taekwoon pada adiknya.

"Ya.. Aku ingin tahu apa yang hendak kau lakukan." Hongbin dan Sanghyuk tertawa.

Sedangkan pasangan baru di depan mereka itu, pipi mereka memerah.

Kemudian, Hongbin berjalan ke arah sang kakak.

" _Hyung_. Aku sudah membayar hutangku padamu."

Taekwoon tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Dipeluknya sang adik. " _Ne_. Gomawo, Hongbin- _ah_."

" _Yah_! Lepaskan pelukanmu, dari kekasihku, _hyung_! Peluk kekasihmu sendiri!" Teriak Sanghyuk sembari mendorong Taekwoon menjauh dari Hongbin.

"Hongbin adikku. Aku bisa memeluknya kapanpun aku mau."

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan sudah punya Jaehwan, bodoh!"

Taekwoon mulai naik pitam. "Kau berani memanggilku bodoh?!"

Hongbin dan Jaehwan hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan peperangan di depan mereka. Di tengah itu, Hongbin melirik ke arah Jaehwan. Ia senang bisa melihat Jaehwan tersenyum kembali.

"Bodoh!"

" _Ya_! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, dasar _hyung_ bodoh!"

Namun perkelahian ini...

" _YAH_! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI?!"

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya menhentikan adu mulut mereka, kemudian membungkuk pada Hongbin. Jaehwan masih hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Ayo, pulang!"

" _Ne_ ~~"

Taekwoon menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jaehwan pulang dengan motornya, meski sebenarnya rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari taman tersebut. Jaehwan sempat menolak, namun alasan Taekwoon sebagai kekasihnya membuat Jaehwan tak bekutik. Ia pun bersedia naik ke motor Taekwoon.

Jaehwan tersenyum selama perjalanan sampai rumahnya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Taekwoon dari belakang. Dan matanya tak henti menatap senyum Taekwoon dari belakang.

 _'Mulai sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku terlibat dalam masalah semacam ini. Aku yakin itu._ '

 **.**

 **=THE END=**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yaaaaeeeyy _The End_! _Eotteyo_? endingnya cacat? ahah, _mian_... _Author_ juga bingung bikin endingnya harus gimana... Tapi _author_ punya Epilog! Bersabarlah wahai _reader_ ~~ kkk

oh ya, karena ff ini sudsh selesai, _author_ mau berterma kasih sama _reader_ semua, sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff super gaje ini. dan _author_ minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang disadari, maupun tidak disadari.. Entah itu _typo_ , _update_ yang lama, _or anything else.._ Tapi _author_ senang _reader_ masih setia menunggu... :'') _Thanks guys_ ^^

 _also, please review! Criticsms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude_ ^^


	16. Chapter 15 EPILOG

**Chapter 15**

 **-The Complicatian Has Gone Away-**

 **_7 tahun kemudian_**

Kulihat ia di sana. Terduduk di depan sebuah cermin besar dengan tuxedo putihnya. Ia terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan menggenggam pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Sepertinya ia baru menyadari keberadaanku di ruangan ini.

"Jaehwan _hyung_.." ucapnya.

"Hongbin, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mencoba tersenyum selembut mungkin padanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar gugup."

Ia menunduk. Aku bisa dengar jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Seharusnya dia tak begini. Aku harus menenangkannya. Dan aku sudah punya caranya.

"Jangan terlalu gugup begitu, Hongbin- _ah_. Lihat siapa yang datang.."

Aku menunjuk ke arah pintu hanya dengan gestur mataku. Ia menoleh ke arah yang aku tunjuk.

"Aku mendatangkan mereka untukmu."

"Wonshik! Hakyeon _hyung_!"

Hongbin akhirnya tersenyum saat ia berlari ke arah kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Keduanya tersenyum ketika Hongbin memeluk mereka. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Wonshik! Hakyeon _hyung_! Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua! Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai sini?"

"Tentu saja dari undangan yang kalian kirim, _babo_." Wonshik menjitak lembut kepala Hongbin. Hongbin masih tersenyum.

"Dan seperti yang Jaehwan katakan. Dia yang mempersilahkan kami masuk ke sini." Hakyeon _hyung_ menunjuk ke arahku.

Hongbin menoleh. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di tempatku, mengharapkan sesuatu dari Hongbin. Lalu ia berlari memelukku.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_! Kau yang terbaik!" Aku terkekeh.

" _Cheonmaneyo_.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hongbin," Ucap Wonsik lagi. Aku dan Hongbin pun melepas pelukan kami satu sama lain, kemudian menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu kau pernah menyukai Sanghyuk. Sampai kalian menikah hari ini."

"Yah.. Banyak yang terjadi saat kau tidak di sini, Wonsik." Ucap Hongbin sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon _hyung_ membuka pintu ruangan.

"Teman-teman. Upacara hampir di mulai. Hongbin, kau harus bersiap di tempatmu bersama _appa_."

"Oh, _ne_!"

Kudengar Hongbin menarik nafas dalam sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

" _Wonshikkie_ ~ Kita harus ke sana, sekarang! Aku tidak mau terlambat di momen seperti ini!" Hakyeon _hyung_ menarik lengan Wonshik dan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa mengikuti.

Lalu...

Akhirnya hanya ada aku dan Taekwoon _hyung_ di dalam ruangan ini. Ia mulai berjalan ke arahku, dan aku mulai merasa gugup.

"Kita juga harus pergi sekarang. Aku tak mau terlambat untuk upacara pernikahan adikku sendiri." Ia mengelus kepalaku.

Sedangkan aku menatap lantai. Aku bertaruh wajahku kini pasti benar-benar merah. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan dia tersenyum. Mungkin wajahku lucu.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Kau sudah cantik dengan yang kau kenakan ini."

" _Babo_. Yang kau katakan barusan itu yang membuatku makin gugup." Kupukul dadanya pelan, sembari menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Tapi aku suka saat kau sedang gugup. _Cute_ ~"

Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup bibirku sekilas, kemudian menarik tanganku. Ia menarikku keluar dari ruangan tadi, menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk kami.

Tak lama, upacara dimulai. Lagu-lagu mulai terdengar, ketika Hongbin muncul dari pintu masuk, bersama appa-nya. Tangan Hongbin berada dalam genggaman tangan Tuan Jung. Mereka berjalan menuju _altar._

Wajah Hongbin benar-benar menampakkan kegugupan. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Sanghyuk , yang sudah siap berada di _altar_ , tengah menunggu. Dia juga terlihat sangat gugup.

 _They are so cute~~_ Batinku.

Sesampainya Hongbin dan Tuan Jung di depan Sanghyuk, Tuan Jung berkata, "Han Sanghyuk. Kupercayakan putraku kepadamu. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menjadi pasangan yang baik dalam hidupnya. Cintai dia seumur hidup."

"Tentu, Tuan Jung. Aku berjanji." ucapnya sembari menatap Hongbin dan tersenyum.

Tuan Jung akhirnya memberikan tangan Hongbin pada Sanghyuk. Hongbin berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya menghadap sang penghulu. Mereka menyumpahkan janji-janji mereka. Untuk selamanya menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Sanghyuk berjanji untuk untuk selalu bersama Hongbin. Selalu menjaganya, selalu mencintainya. Selamanya, hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah janji yang begitu indah.

Kuharap, Taekwoon _hyung_ juga akan menjajikanku hal itu kepadaku. Suatu saat nanti, ketika saatnya datang untuk kami.

Aku kembali memperhatikan pasangan yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian itu. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Sanghyuk menyisipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Hongbin. Dan Hongbin melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman lembut di hadapan semua orang.

Aku menangis saking bahagia.

Kemudian seorang gadis kecil datang memberikan sebuket bunga pada Hongbin. Kini waktunya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa keduanya ke tujuan pertama mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung, menuju sebuah taman.

Para tamu mengikuti dari belakang. Tentu aku ikut.

Tepat di depan sebuah mobil hitam, Sanghyuk dan Hongbin berhenti sejenak. Tanpa berbalik atau mengatakan apapun, Hongbin melempar buket bunganya ke belakang. Semua tamu melompat untuk meraih buket tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum, sebelum kusadari, buket itu berada di tanganku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Kurasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Ini berarti, selanjutnya giliran kita." ucap Taekwoon _hyung_. Aku menoleh, dan dia tersenyum padaku dengan lembut.

Wajahku memanas.

Akupun kembali memperhatikan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk melambaikan tangan pada kami. Kami berdua membalas lambaian tangan mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku masih melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang kini mulai bergerak menjauh.

Sekarang kami semua bahagia. Masing-masing memiliki cintanya sendiri _. Their special someone_. Tak ada lagi perkelahian, tak ada lagi air mata, dan tak ada lagi masalah. Hari-hari kami lewati dengan senyuman, tawa, dan cinta.

 _Because the complication has gone away_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=oO|THE END|Oo=**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Cajaaaan_ gimana epilognya? _Mian,_ ya Hongbin uke di sini.. Buat Hyukbin _shipper_ (Yang sukanya Seme!Hongbin) _author_ minta maaaaaaf banget ... Sejujurnya, di Hyukbin, _author_ terima-terima aja siapa pun yang jadi seme. Tapi entah kenapa, kalau nulis ff pasti berujung dengan Hyuk sebagai seme ... (Emang dasar Hyukbin itu otp gaje :p) Tapi _author_ punya kok FF Hyukbin dengan Hyuk sebagai semenya... kapan-kapan _author post_ ya... hehe :3

oh iya.. karena ff ini sudah selesai, _author_ punya ff Keo baru! judullnya **[Forcing an Approval]** 5 _chapter+epilog..._ sudah _done,_ karena lagi, ini ff _translate_ -an dari akun _author_ di AFF. tapi tetep _author update_ satu persatu secara berkala wkwk.. silakan cek di _profile author_ ya.. dan jangan lupa _review_ ^^

 _Btw, Thanks for reading ^^_


End file.
